Episode 1: The Phantom Menace - Redux
by gbbz
Summary: Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are on a mission to resolve a simple tariff dispute. However things are not always what they seem and the forces working behind the scenes are way more sinister than they may appear at first glance.
1. The Saga Begins

Hello, of course I don't own anything that is owned by Disney etc. This is just a fan work etc.

I hope you'll enjoy this rendition of the prequels.

* * *

A figure stood on the observation platform, glancing down on the myriad of life present on Coruscant. Everyone so small, so minuscule. Their short, meaningless lives spent in pursuit of fleeting pleasures. Lost in the tide that moved the Galaxy from one point in time to the next, powerless against the greater forces that governed their existence. Their impact on the greater scheme of things was below notice, unlike his. He was the first being that held all of their lives in the palm of his hand. He could feel them, so bright, so full of vigour and yet so easy to extinguish with just a thought or a command.

"How pathetic." whispered the dark cloaked being "Power, strength, technology... all will bow."

A door opened behind him, vanishing almost soundlessly into the wall panel.

Another person approached, taller, broader and similarly adorned in a black cloak with a hood that hid its identity. Quick, measured steps carried the newcomer, who stopped respectfully behind the sole occupant of the viewing platform.

"What?" barked the shorter man impatiently, without turning his gaze from the seemingly infinite depths of the planet-wide city.

"The source has made contact. Our plan can finally proceed." a clearly masculine voice spoke. A voice that did not leave a single syllable out of place. Everything was delivered in the flattest of monotones, yet carried the underlying timbre of danger.

"Good." in stark contrast to his companion, one couldn't mistake the sense of extreme malicious satisfaction contained within that single word.

"We should begin the preparations immediately" continued the shorter man "you will go and manage the operation personally. I give you full mandate. Do not fail me, my apprentice".

"Yes, Master" replied his companion.

"Now, leave me."

The newcomer bowed and then, using the same careful but quick stride as before, left the observation platform.

The now single occupant of the platform moved for the first time. He walked to the side of the platform and looked at the structure, barely visible, but still alight with tracing and warning lights, its shape immediately recognizable. Everyone on Coruscant and any other civilized world in the Galaxy knew what it was. The four high spires of the Jedi Temple looked like daggers cutting into the dense atmosphere of Coruscant. The temple itself was ancient, thousands of years old. A testament to the Jedi's power and influence. For a thousand generations the Jedi have guarded the Republic and its idea of democracy. They were a symbol, perhaps the symbol, of the greatest achievement in the Galaxy.

The temple was the stronghold the Republic's protectors, paragons of virtue, the greatest monument of the Jedi. 'All very well' thought the man 'for soon... soon it will burn.

* * *

Obi-Wan knelt on a mat in his cabin. He tried to calm himself and enter the deep state of meditation that allowed Jedi to connect more profoundly with the Force and by it the surrounding universe. Slowly he felt his mind go silent as his consciousness wandered, sensing the many sentients that comprised the crew of the Peryhelion. The sharp precision and focus of the beings responsible for the day-to-day running of the ship was as always soothing. So different from the confusing fog of chaotic thoughts which was usually overwhelming on Coruscant. Except for the temple, nothing compared to the tranquil aura of the temple.

'Petty Officer Bikra must have lost her wage playing sabacc, again.' thought Obi-Wan with humour. The moody, but charming, human woman was the one put in charge of his stay on the ship. At first she was unhappy at 'playing babysitter' to a what she called "a snotty kid", though she never voiced her objections, but for a Jedi she could have just as well shouted her displeasure to everyone around. It intrigued and strung a mischievous cord in Obi-Wan, so he took great pleasure in irritating his minder. His first request was a complete tour of the ship, during which he asked as many questions as he could, while being unbearably cheerful and enthusiastic all the time. During long walks in the corridors he questioned her repeatedly about her career, family and pets. Throughout it all her professional conduct never cracked, not once, but her mind told a different story. Halfway through the tour she began fantasizing about stuffing him in an airlock and opening the outer doors and later became more creative.

No one will never know what would have happened, since Master Qui-Gon took that time to put an end to his temporary ward's fun. Qui-Gon found them when the Petty Officer was explaining the mess protocol. Of course he wouldn't be Qui-Gon, if he didn't berate Obi-Wan for his harmless bit of fun loudly and in front of Petty Officer Bikra. At that moment her composure cracked and a look of absolute fury appeared on her face for an instant, before she asked to be excused and left their presence. Thankfully very few other crewmen were around.

Obi-Wan was a little concerned, that because of Qui-Gon's intervention this mission would become difficult. Fortunately, it turned out that Petty Officer Bikra had a sense of humour after all. The story of how he duped her and made her show him the insides of service chute 2 (which was extremely interesting, honest!) made quick rounds through the ship. He was now known semi-officially as 'joke boy'. Apparently, all the crew members expectations of the Jedi adhered to the, mostly accurate, stereotype of the stoic, patient and wise monks. It was obvious that they have never met any padawan of Grand Master Yoda. Still, the story perpetrated by the Petty Officer cemented his standing among the crew, who now greeted him enthusiastically in the corridors and invited to sit with him during meals. The Petty Officer herself quickly forgave him, after enacting her revenge by making him sit with her and people from her work shift during dinner and then proceeded to ask him all sorts of uncomfortable questions. They became fast friends and spent as much time off duty together as possible, he was however banned from her little sabacc circle when they found out he could out-bluff any of them and always knew whenever someone was overplaying their hand.

His thoughts momentarily derailed, Obi-Wan once again tried to stay focused and opened his mind to the force. He became more passive, his awareness floated above and beyond him, encompassing the entire ship and the space beyond. He never lost the marvel that connecting deeply to the Force offered to him. Obi-Wan always considered the simple existence of the universe as the greatest miracle of the Force. It connected everything, binding and penetrating every object and living matter. Right now he felt the minds of the crew, those on duty were precise and focused, those that were not were relaxing and enjoying themselves anyway they could, some were gambling, some were engaging in sex, not common but not also not unheard of among the purely human crew of the Peryhelion, others were imbibing alcohol or watching various recreational holovids. Among them all the most striking mind belonged to the XO, one Commander Liden Jalod. Jalod had one of the most focused and logical minds Obi-Wan has ever felt and considering he met many people from various races in his short life that was saying something. The Commander's thoughts were extremely organised, not a single one strayed of course. Jalod was a career man who focused completely on a given task, to an extent that Obi-Wan found unnatural. If the young Jedi didn't know better he would thought the man a droid. The Captain, on the other hand, was a totally plain individual. How he achieved captaincy was a mystery to Obi-Wan, but his surname Skiedy, suggested some connections with the influential senator Skiedy from Yaga.

Then he focused on the most exceptional being on the ship. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was infamous amongst the ranks of the Jedi. He was known as the 'padawan-less' master. After his last padawan, Xanatos, betrayed the Jedi and embraced the Dark Side he never took another pupil. Though he was often sent on missions with other padawans, like this one, he lived apart from the greater Jedi community, preferring the quiet life of solitude. That's perhaps why his presence in the Force was different than what was usual for a Jedi. Qui-Gon was a focused cyclone of intense awareness, that didn't extend beyond his immediate surroundings. He felt that the Master Jedi knew of his scrutiny and suddenly Obi-Wan received a sensation of reassurance and approval.

Obi-Wan didn't knew how much time he spent meditating. His awareness expanded, he saw images, which appeared and then morphed into something else, constantly changing: a magnificent city under a red star swallowed in flames, a great armada trying in vain to contain an enemy that destroyed them one by one, yellow eyes shrouded in darkness, malice pouring out of them. They twirled and morphed too quickly for him to catch more than a glimpse. But what he felt was more than make him wail in despair... that feeling of death and destruction...

"What is the matter, student?" said Master Qui-Gon, breaking Obi-Wan's concentration and making him once again focus on himself. The young Jedi opened his eyes and looked at the ageing human.

Qui-Gon was an older man, yet still not burdened by the years. His deep voice carried a gentleness that was soothing to the padawan. The Jedi Master appeared in his 50s, greying long hair held in a ponytail and a short cropped beard gave him a roguish appearance. Some would call him distinguished.

"I had a vision... I do not understand it... It promised death... death and suffering." replied Obi-Wan.

"I see. The Force gives us visions, padawan, but remember the future is always in motion and we should not dwell on it. What will come to pass, will. Try to centre yourself, student. When you achieve perfect focus you will notice that the future will no longer matter, only the here and now." said Qui-Gon.

"But shouldn't we try to anticipate future events?" asked Obi-Wan "Won't it allow us to prevent disasters? It is said that the Masters of the Council always look into the future for answers."

"Some do agree with that philosophy, I do not. The future is always changing, it's malleable, uncountable factors influence it every second, currents sweep us back and forth and any attempt to accurately predict it borders on extreme arrogance. We are live beings, Obi-Wan we should concentrate on the present and trust our instincts. The Force will guide our way."

"But Master Yoda and other Masters always encourage us to see into the future during meditations. They say that it grants insight." Obi-Wan responded.

"But do they tell you to act on those visions Obi-Wan? Every Jedi knows that if the future was to be set in stone, why should we know it, what would we try to change if its determined? We know it is not. Currents flow, Obi-Wan, as they always will. Sensing them can grant you unprecedented insight my young apprentice, yet it can also cause unimaginable pain. Learn to let go and focus on the here and now." said Qui-Gon.

"But if we know future events, won't we be able to more efficiently influence the present?" asked Obi-Wan.

"And so we come back to my initial argument. The number of factors in anything we undertake is so large, that you cannot even assume that your actions to the contrary won't produce the outcome you were trying to avoid. We are only masters of our own destiny. Obi-Wan, every other sentient can influence the future, for good or ill."

"Yes, Master. I understand, I think."

"Now, my young pupil, I think I know just the way to take your mind off such things. Tell me, what are the indicators of sentient life and why are they fundamental to the Republic?"

Obi-Wan's mood fell even more...

* * *

Jalod felt that the fates hated him. He joined the Republic Navy at the age of 17, made his tour as an enlisted man on a frigate and had the fortune of catching the eye of his ship's Twi-lek XO. He got sponsored to the most prestigious officers' academy in Carida and graduated a year early and first of his class with a special commendation from the academy's Head. He thought his hard work and dedication would be recognized. He hoped to command his own ship in ten years and then to make admiral. That's what everyone at the academy assured him of. Jalod's future was bright and prosperous. Reality proved a harsh teacher. His less talented colleagues who had the right political connections got promoted ahead of him. What's worse, his evident competence and quick mind earned him the envy of his immediate superiors. The effect? Twenty years of service on the most dreary posts one could think of. Being shuffled from post to post, almost like an embarrassment. But he wouldn't allow himself to slip in his duties. That was the last thing left to him, his last shred of self-respect, he knew he was very good at his job and will never allow himself or his ship to drop into mere mediocrity.

His new ship was a mess when he came on-board, but the crew, thankfully, caught on quickly. They recognised him as a hard-liner from the moment he issued his first order. Some resented him, but most agreed that he was a good first officer. Jalod was fair and didn't push the crew too hard and earned the crew's respected slowly and grudgingly. When he had to serve out punishments, he did so without remorse, but avoided any overreaction. What clinched the deal for the crew, was the fact that he argued that every privilege stated in the manual had to be instituted. He petitioned, quarrelled and shouted, until the captain agreed. That earned him the respect of everyone on board, apart from some of the officers who were jealous for his new found rapport with the crew, but he didn't care about that. Incompetent sycophants can stay where they are and not interfere in the workings of his ship. Because, despite the fact that Captain Skiedy was nominally in command of the Peryhelion, all the work and responsibility came down to Jalod and everyone from the lowest deckhand to the second officers knew that.

That's why he hated this assignment. Peryhelion was a republic cruiser, a state-of-the-art warship, capable of destruction on an immense scale, not a diplomatic courier. And ferrying Jedi of all things! Jalod was very sceptical about the Force, he never saw any evidence of the mystical power and he believed that most of what the crew gossiped about was superstitions and misinformation.

Bah! If they were so powerful they would rule the galaxy, rather than be a secluded order of peacekeepers and diplomats. Not that he didn't acknowledge their talents in those fields. They were definitely educated enough to be skilled politicians. But all that paranormal nonsense?! Utter rubbish. Still, orders were orders and he would carry out those with the same professionalism he applied to his entire life.

That's why he braced himself when the overall commander of this mission entered the bridge, with his young hanger-on in tow. Jalod caught himself at being unfair to the twenty year old boy. Unlike his Master the younger Jedi ingratiated himself to the crew very quickly, trading jokes and relaxing with the crew, which helped the morale and lifted crew spirits. Only twenty years of age and already wiser than his aloof companion. Not that camaraderie was Jalod's approach of choice, but in this case it worked. He had to respect that.

"Welcome, Master Jedi" said the captain happily.

"Captain" responded Qui-Gon Jin.

"When will we arrive at Naboo?" continued the Jedi Master.

"We will be arriving momentarily. I hope your mission will go well. We cannot allow for even such a powerful entity as the Trade Federation to trample basic rights of systems at will." replied Captain Skiedy with not a small bit of smugness in his voice.

"Yes, Captain" said the Jedi "but I would feel better if you ordered the crew to be on alert, but not on battle stations. We do not know how the Federation ships will react when we enter the system. It is better to avoid any misunderstandings."

"Do you think it is necessary? Any attack on us would be tantamount to the attack on the Republic."

"Still, it is better to be cautious."

"Very well. Jalod?"

The XO issued the appropriate orders.

"Commander." the elder Jedi addressed Jalod when he was finished with the comm.

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think will be the best course to approach this situation? I understand you recently published a paper on asymmetrical warfare in space engagements?"

That stopped Jalod for a second and made him reassess the older Jedi. Maybe he wasn't so detached after all? Granted, all it took was for the Master Jedi to get files on senior officer staff, but to read through his short, though (in Jalod's opinion at least) not insignificant paper? Political studies had their uses it seemed.

"I think we should hold back. The situation is volatile enough with the blockade. Sending a single shuttle would be the prudent choice, even if it was destroyed we would be able to alert the Senate on Coruscant." he said bluntly.

'What will you make of that, Master Jedi? After all, you will be riding that shuttle.' thought Jalod not without some malice.

"A prudent choice, but I would prefer if the Peryhelion came inside their perimeter. This way it could cover the shuttle and rescue it if necessary. Do you agree captain?"

"Oh, yes. If you think it wise Master Jedi. Now tell me, what is your assessment of the succession dispute with Mindaar?" said Skiedy.

Jalod quickly tuned out the inane prattle in which the captain immersed the Jedi. His earlier respect for the Jedi diplomat vanishing, after all if their mystical powers couldn't even save them from the likes of Captain Skiedy, then they had no powers at all. His focus shifted to the younger Jedi, who was looking everywhere with keen interest, peered at the consoles over the shoulders of the bridge crew but wisely kept his distance and did not interfere with anyone's work.

'At least this one is tolerable.' thought the Commander.


	2. Maneuvers

Hello, of course I don't own anything that is owned by Disney etc. This is just a fan work etc.

* * *

The command room of the Federation Battleship rang with movement and commotion. Consoles lit up and chirped, beings moved back and forth, lost in a flurry of activity, supervising and controlling the large battle fleet which surrounded Naboo like a pack of angry mynocks. Kela Forshi pondered the reason behind the blockade. The Trade Federation was exactly what its name suggested, a conglomerate of wealthy traders and small merchantmen who tried to make ends meet... or make millions of credits, if truth be told. Still, the current political climate was opposed to unrestricted transfer of goods. The Republic Senate has just increased tariffs for shipping merchandise off planet and therefore gathered a lot of resentment amongst the shipping industry.

The Federation would normally just ignore that particular piece of Republic legislature and with a hefty amount of bribes continue its normal operations, but there has been a rather disturbing faction in the Senate headed by the charismatic senator from Naboo. Palpatine was influential and crafty enough to not only present the Trade Federation as opportunistic leeches, but also to garner a rather large group of system representatives who shouted out for reform. That could not happen, the previous inactivity of the Senate was perfect for the Trade Federation's goals and Palpatine's actions threatened the Federation's monopoly in the food and luxury shipping industry. His disturbances could destabilize whole sectors.

That's why the Federation's leaders have decided to blockade the senator's home planet. A very blunt move, but it sent a clear message to everyone: you don't mess with unrestricted trade.

Truth be told it wasn't the worst decision to be made. The Federation fleet was formidable, not quite on par with the Republic Navy but strong enough that any action against it would be tempered by caution. Forshi was a middle tier merchant in the employ of the Federation. His greatest achievement was acquiring the monopoly permit for crystals in the Hadoat system. It awarded him prestige within the Federation and a steady income, which he used to grant the captaincy of this Federation vessel.

He didn't know much about commanding a starship, but he supposed it wasn't much different than managing a large firm. All the pieces had to work together and ultimately all decisions had to be made by him, since his subordinates were incompetent morons. Just like a venture company.

Right now his biggest problem was the Republic cruiser which exited hyperspace at the edge of the system and has not yet shown any signs of slowing down. It was travelling at fast sublight and will cross their arbitrary blockade perimeter in less than ten minutes.

"Republic Cruiser Peryhelion, this system is blockaded by the order of Viceroy Gunray. Leave now or be considered an intruder." the stoic voice of his communications officer sounded across the bridge.

"This is Peryhelion, we are on a diplomatic mission. We carry Republic diplomats on board and are protected by the Naval Treaty of 3267.4. Please acknowledge." came the reply.

Forshi frowned. He knew that the Republic was sending a negotiator, that was obvious, but to send a cruiser? They must consider it a more serious matter than warranted. A single Republic cruiser was formidable enough to go toe to toe with his flagship. Despite its small size and minuscule crew a Republic Lamp class cruiser was one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy. Its numerous turbolaser cannons located on the misshapen hull and powerful engines made any planetary defense grid quiver in their boots. Fortunately for Forshi the Trade Federation battleship was twenty times the displacement of the cruiser, though not quite so armed ton for ton and much slower. Still, he could pummel the smaller ship before they even managed to cause enough damage to disrupt the operations on his vessel.

He lifter his hand and communicated to his subordinate, that he should let the Republic ship in.

"Peryhelion you are of course welcome. What are the names of your diplomats?"

"Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am sending over their authorization files now."

Jedi! Forshi froze for a moment. He did not know what to do right now. If the Republic thought this a serious enough matter to send Jedi, than it meant a grim future for himself and anyone foolish enough to join him in this enterprise. Jedi had unquestionable authority when settling disputes and they could order people detained without so much as a warrant. They hindered the Federation every step of the way and were considered the largest threat to dominating the shipping industry. But his superiors assured that no Jedi would get involved. That Corellia and several other sectors would take precedence and the Council wouldn't send anyone. This was a major hurdle.

Forshi did not have any quarrels with Jedi. In fact he liked them quite a lot. They were honest and just to a fault. Though he liked them for their integrity, Forshi and many others considered them to be a threat to the Federation's spreading influence. The reason for that was simple, any dispute mediated by the Jedi was bound to be resolved in the least profitable manner imaginable. Every injured party was bound to have its due and any fault equally distributed. That was a problem. It cut into profit margins.

Merchants profited on bribes and under the desk dealings. The Trade Federation even more so, milking the Outer Rim worlds for all they were worth. But now he, Kela Forshi would have to fight against the Jedi and perhaps even kill them. If word spread out...

Forshi looked at the tactical display, he didn't have the authority to shoot down the ship, but he considered it anyway. If he managed to take it down with all hands, then, with no survivors, the matter would be bogged down in the Senate for months. Though the swift actions they took regarding Naboo showed that the Senate is starting to become more decisive. Palpatine's influence no doubt.

"Allow the ship to dock in Bay One. I will inform the Viceroy of our situation." he ordered his crew.

Whatever happened, he believed his quiet days supervising Hadoat crystal traffic were over.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on the deck of the shuttle bay, feeling quite out of place. Deckhands and other crew members scrambled about, connecting pipes, moving cargo and performing various tasks. He had no purpose here, he could only stand around and wait for the order to embark. Thank the Force that the Trade Federation's commander agreed to parley. They now had the chance to resolve this conflict peacefully, the way he preferred. Though he was still troubled by the vision from earlier he tried to focus on the mission at hand,.

Master Yoda rarely left the Temple and when he did it usually meant that the situation was desperate enough, that it even had a chance of escalating into armed conflict. As his padawan Obi-Wan saw his share of those. The presidential crisis on Istaren and the food riots on Szessios were the most costly in terms of lives, though somehow Master Yoda through words alone always managed to diffuse the situation before it became an extrasystem war.

He hoped he would make his Master proud. Being the padawan of the most well-known Master in the order carried with it expectations that frankly Obi-Wan was not certain he could fulfil. He doubted his abilities and his wisdom on a daily basis, especially after seeing the amazing feats Master Yoda could easily perform. Though perhaps this mission wouldn't be that difficult, since in its essence it was a trade dispute or more precisely a political confrontation between a charismatic senator and a galaxy-wide conglomerate. Maybe some transfer of credits in one way or the other from the Senate, would finish the matter quickly and efficiently. In Obi-Wan's experience the Trade Federation was a deeply rational and pragmatic organisation, so it was somewhat out of character for them to risk so much, just to silence one outspoken senator, yet perhaps in their mind the prize was worth it. They wouldn't get it of course, not now when the Senate got directly involved and sent a mediation team composed of Master Qui-Gon and himself. But even if they got hit by some limited sanctions to punish this unlawful blockade, the Federation will more likely than not recuperate their losses by decreased taxes in the form of a bill proposed by some of the senators they kept in their pocket. The Jedi were here only to remind the Federation to not have any ideas above their station. After all, unrestricted trade was fine enough, until it disturbed the well-being of the Galaxy's citizens.

Like Master Yoda said: "Precious is life, Obi-Wan. When unopposed, flourishes, it does. Never forget that find its way life will. Good for trade credits are, but life, they do not create." Which pretty much summed up the Jedi stance on material wealth. They would use it as a tool and then discard it as meaningless.

"Obi-Wan, come here. We are ready to embark." said the ever even voice of his current supervisor and mentor.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan quickly walked to his designated shuttle, dodging around crates and material being moved about. The shuttle was a a sleek vessel, which could house a party of ten comfortably. Quite unlike the cruiser, this ship was made to look good and impress. When Obi-Wan approached the loading ramp he suddenly felt a touch of unease and trepidation. He couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Master, can you feel that?" asked the young Jedi.

"What do you mean?" responded the older one.

"There is this feeling of nervousness in the air," said Obi-Wan, while looking suspiciously at all the shuttle crew members and the deckhands scurrying about "but I can't find its origin."

"Clear your mind, student. I believe you may have felt my own emotional state."

"Yours, Master?" asked Obi-Wan incredulously.

"Yes, young one. I've pondered your vision and I don't think we should approach this situation lightly." said Master Qui-Gon "Be prepared for anything, something's not what it appears in this matter."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan's confusion and feeling of dread only intensified.

"I mean you should be mindful of your thoughts. Focus. Anything that happens, was meant to happen. Try to find your centre and only then react. We cannot be buried under mounds of speculation, though we should be cautious."

"But Master, that vision promised death... of untold magnitude. We cannot simply wait for it to happen!" said Obi-Wan. His raised voice gathered some interest from the surrounding crew.

"And do you think it will happen? I know you are young" responded the old Master "and you have much to learn still, but even at this stage of your education you must be aware that some events are beyond your ability to influence. Even Yoda cannot predict the future consistently and he is the greatest of us. What you felt and saw was a possibility, nothing more. Treat it as such."

"Yes, Master." came the meek reply.

That said, the Jedi Master went into the shuttle. Obi-Wan stood outside and looked around. A technician was affixing power cords to a Z-86 starfighter, one of the few carried on-board. Her job was menial and though it was essential, even a droid could do it, though a sentient was not limited by programming and thus more flexible. Looking at her he wondered what her world was like? Devoid of the greater picture and only ever worried about her next wage or personal problems. She lived in a bubble of ignorance, while he had to so many matters to consider and even though they were about the same age, their lives could never be more different. Despite his many responsibilities and worries they carried Obi-Wan was so glad he wasn't born ordinary, he would never trade the greater world for a quiet solitude of simply existing.

* * *

"... I have allowed them to dock. We are now waiting for them to send the delegation over."

Forshi stood in front of the communications alcove in his office. Though he wasn't worried that he would be reprimanded for bringing in bad news, he still felt a bit of trepidation on finding a way out of this mess. The Senate's swift response complicated matters and pushed the Federation into a scenario that wasn't winnable.

"There is only the cruiser, am I correct? And you have been jamming the system constantly? No communication can go out?" came the voice the current Viceroy of the Federation, Nute Gunray.

"Not that we are aware of Viceroy." responded Forshi, answering both questions at once "Though they may have some backup ships nearby, we have not yet detected any. I believe this is the only one."

"You cannot allow the Jedi onto your ship, Forshi." the Viceroy's voice took on a harder edge "You don't know them or what they are capable of, they must not be allowed to interfere."

"What do you want me to do then?" Forshi asked bewilderingly "To shoot down the Senate's envoys? To fire on the Jedi?"

"Exactly, Forshi. Destroy their shuttle mid-transit and make sure that cruiser is dealt with, I don't want any survivors." with that the connection ended on the other end.

Forshi stood in his office and wondered what madness has afflicted superior. First the blockade, which while extreme, was not an unthinkable solution, and now this. But what if the Viceroy was right? With no survivors and no evidence, with the right clean-up, they could state that the cruiser was lost in hyperspace or perhaps some other accident happened on the way. It would be difficult for the Federation, they would be under suspicion for a long time by many but unless serious proof was found that they have indeed destroyed the diplomatic party the matter could be debated for months. Yes, they would gain time, time the Federation desperately needed right now. The Viceroy was right, but now Forshi had the unenviable job of making sure everything went smoothly.

Captain Skiedy looked at his projection screen. It showed an approximate representation of the Federation's battle fleet. In the centre hang the mammoth Federation Hauler Class IV ship. That this line of Federation was named "hauler" in spite of its many turbolaser and missile emplacement was a source of constant aggravation among the professional soldiers in the Republic. As always the Trade Federation used loopholes and very precise reading of space laws to construct their ships. The Hauler Class may have been a semi-functional cargo ship with its spacious holds, but it was primarily a battleship, nothing more, nothing less. Though an inefficient design it performed its duties well enough, gave the Federation fleet enough fire-power to operate, yet still was within the legal parameters for huge cargo ships. Surrounding it were numerous escorts, from small frigates to cruisers only slightly smaller than the Peryhelion, with even more ships forming a protective shell around Naboo. Skiedy even noticed some hastily deployed weapon platforms around the planet. And though he believed none of the ships present could fight the Republic cruiser on their own, in sufficient numbers they would prove overwhelming. In fact the fleet was large enough, that he could not dream of taking on all of it on his own. Though his vessel was powerful, it would be shot to pieces if he were to charge inside the Federation's formation or even attacked by a third of it.

'At least the Jedi are under way. I would prefer them not to be on-board.'

Skiedy was a political animal. He only joined the fleet, since as a third son he could never hope of getting a high enough position in the family's shipbuilding business. Though he didn't know much about the military matters, he knew his way on the Senate floor. He could charm and flatter but most importantly he knew who was on the rise and who was doomed to fall, even if the current situation appeared misleading. Thanks to his family's extensive spy network and his own highly honed observational skills and private informers he could ingratiate himself to the right people and always kept his nose out of any suspicious business. That's why his star continued to rise and that's why he got the captaincy of this ship. One of the nuance's required by someone in his position was to recognise potential threats, and these Jedi were one of them. They could scheme, accuse and attack. What's more important you could not defend against them, they refused to play the game, yet interrupted it from time to time to arrest this or some other official. In simple terms, they were a threat. The sooner they were off his ship, the better.

"Shuttle under way, Captain" said Strablo the Deck Officer. Harikan Strablo was a good if not brilliant officer who was far too nervous to ever be given a higher post, or so Skiedy thought. Also his family hailed from some backwater planet and were minor nobility on it. Skiedy didn't even remember the planet's name.

"Good. Maintain position." ordered Skiedy.

Suddenly, Commander Jalod appeared by his side and whispered in his ear.

"Captain, we cannot be so far off. We need to close in, in order to protect the shuttle."

"Do not fret Commander, all is in hand." chided Skiedy "The sooner we'll get done with this the better. Are you proposing that they will break the parley and fire? I didn't think you would be that naive."

"Whether they will or not is not the question. We will not be able to cover the shuttle from this far off. We need to move closer." explained Jalod.

That's why Marantine Skiedy hated Commander Jalod. He was warned by his friends in the Navy that the new First Officer would be a thorn in his side. Jalod was too uncompromising, too rigid to be of any use. The man lived and breathed the pointless Manual like it was some sort of a holy book. Though he was clever enough, he was not clever in the right areas, which is why while being 10 years Skiedy's senior was still below him in rank and will likely never receive a command position of his own.

"They are Jedi, they will surely manage any difficulty thrown their way." said Skiedy decisively "Now Commander, get back to your post."

Jalod gave him a look of utter contempt, a look that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the bridge crew, and went back to his console.

They waited for the slow diplomatic shuttle to make its way over to the Federation's command ship. And while the shuttle was still many minutes off his irritant of a First Officer shouted from his console.

"Captain! There is a group of enemy frigates on an intercept course!"

"How far off?" Skiedy asked.

"They have a lot of momentum. Less then two minutes." came the answer "They were shadowed by Naboo 3, the gas giant."

All this for some frigates? Jalod would need to stop seeing danger in every corner and relax a bit. Skiedy hated panicky people and right now Jalod more than earned that title.

"Maybe they are on a patrol mission." he replied with a drawl "It is after all a blockade and we are an intruder, regardless of our status as an envoy."

As was expected Commander Jalod had a different opinion, one which he didn't mind voicing, quite loudly in fact.

"I disagree Captain, we must move now. Let us burn the engines, pick up the Jedi and ask for answers."

"And abandon our mission? You overestimate their resolve, Commander."

Several seconds passed. The crew was watching the quarrel inquisitively.

"Whether I do, or not, is not the matter. The manual is clear in this situation! We must move, in order to protect the ship." said Jalod with force.

"Stand down. They will merely pass us. Look to your stations." responded Skiedy thus cutting down any opposition.

What went unnoticed by the Captain was that every member of the bridge crew sat frozen at the controls for a moment. While there always was a clear chain of command on any Republic ship, the feeling of martial honour and recognition by peers was still prevalent. Every member of the Peryhelion's crew knew that Commander Jalod was ten times the man and captain that Skiedy was. Jalod knew tactics, discipline and every nook and cranny of their ship. He visited each and every station once every two weeks, which was quite a feat, considering how large the ship was. What was most important, he cared for the crew. Oh, no one of experience had any delusion that the Commander would look over their indiscretions, like gambling or smuggling, but everyone knew he would never leave them to die if he could do anything about it. Even if it meant his life.

That was why the bridge crew of the Peryhelion was listening to its Commander more than it was to their Captain. And that's why without any code or message, without any communication at all consoles all over the ship lit up. Weapons were readied, emergency protocols silently engaged, shields warmed up. After all, what Captain Skiedy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	3. Encroaching Shadows

Hello, of course I don't own anything that is owned by Disney etc. This is just a fan work etc.

* * *

The Republic shuttle slowly made its way deep into the Federation fleet, carrying the cargo of two negotiators and their honour guard. In the cockpit Qui-Gon peered through the transparent canopy and surveyed the myriad of vessels swarming over Naboo. Soon after take-off he led a bewildered Obi-Wan into the cockpit and seemed intent at looking out towards their destination, the Federation battleship. The battleship was a hulking vessel, circular in shape and very powerful. Though the Federation didn't have access to the Republic's cutting edge turbolaser schematics, they still managed to make up in size and volume what they couldn't in technology. It was a beast. No ship in the Republic Navy came close to its displacement, its cargo holds could be filled with multitude of cargo, or troops.

While the Jedi presence may have irritated the pilots, they didn't show it and proceeded to guide the shuttle according to the coordinates given to them by the Neimoidian flight control.

"Republic shuttle Theta-1, adjust your course to 3-24-18, nav 8." the Trade Federation officer's voice ordered.

"Acknowledged." responded the lead pilot.

The shuttle slowly adjusted its course away from the planet and to the other side of the looming battleship.

"Something's not right" said Qui-Gon suddenly "They wish to draw us away from the planet and deeper into their positions."

"What do you mean, Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

The older Jedi didn't respond and his gaze was still fixed on the behemoth in the distance.

"Obi-Wan, focus on the Federation ship, tell me what you fell."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and his brow furrowed in concentration.

"It's clouded" he replied with surprise "Like its hanging in a mist, difficult to see. I don't know why."

"Very good, padawan. I have my suspicion as to why. Lieutenant, ask permission to change course away from that platform to the left. Inform them that one of our engines is malfunctioning."

The two pilots looked at each other, before the officer in charge clicked the comm.

"Federation ship. We are having problems with or port engines. Request permission to deviate of course to 3-35-18."

"Request denied, stay on course." came the dry reply through the speaker.

A single moment passed during which Qui-Gon visibly tensed, though Obi-Wan did not know why.

"Pilots, vacate the cockpit and join the troopers in the crew compartment. Strap yourself in the passenger seats." he said with a tone that brook no argument.

"What do you mean? If you think that I'll just abandon my post, just because some..." the lieutenant started objecting but stopped under Qui-Gon's steely gaze.

"Get up and strap yourself in the back."

Obi-Wan felt the waves of powerful Force persuasion positively dripping from the Jedi Master. Silently the two pilots stood up and left the cockpit.

As soon as the doors behind them closed Qui-Gon quickly seated himself in the first pilot's chair and began adjusting the shuttle's controls.

"What is happening, Master?"

"No time to waste. Take the co-pilot's chair, padawan. Initiate emergency procedures and ready shield and weapons. I think we'll soon a have a fight on our hands."

Rushing to obey, Obi-Wan began preparing the ship for combat. When he began inputting his personal code that allowed him to override any security measures, Obi-Wan's distress rose. The young Jedi felt a tingling in the back of his mind, that soon began getting more prominent. He knew it was his Force-augmented danger sense. It began to rise, before slowly exploding into an alarm ringing deep in to his skull. But he, and the Master, were ready for what was to come.

Moments after that the two escorting Federation fighters turned their laser cannons onto the shuttle and let loose on what they assumed was an easy prey. To their astonishment the shuttle swerved even before the bolts left their cannons and rolled. Seconds later two precise shots from the shuttle's turret reduced both ships into balls of fire.

Soon after, the battleship and the surrounding squadrons of fighters, attempted to close their trap and targeted the Republic ship with a hail of fire in a classic box-in tactic made easier by the interlinked computers.

"Contact the Peryhelion Obi-Wan. Tell them to get back to Coruscant!" the Jedi Master instructed, while the shields on the shuttle buckled under the pressure of incoming fire.

"I can't! They are scrambling our signals! I can't get through!" came the reply.

"Then we'll have to make our way to the planet and land. Brace yourself, padawan."

What followed was a series of miracles. Despite being hopelessly outnumbered and out-gunned the Republic shuttle swerved and avoided the incoming heavy ordnance and absorbed the lighter one on its shield. Its movements defied logic and proper procedure, yet always managed to move it away from the kill-zone. Qui-Gon guided the small craft with skill unmatched by any sentient or computer, finding blind spots and utilizing the fighters around the shuttle as cover but slowly creeping towards the sanctuary that was Naboo. As he did that, the younger Jedi was also busy. Managing both the shield grid and the laser cannons even of a vessel as small as the Republic shuttle was a task usually shared between a computer and a crewmember, Obi-Wan not only did both at the same time, but his precise shots, fired into what was seemingly empty space always found their mark. Never using more power than what was necessary, Obi-Wan quickly whittled down the horde of incoming fighters. In less than two minutes of combat over thirty enemy fighters went down to the fire of the shuttle's single quad laser turret. After that the rest of the small craft kept their distance and only occasionally poked at the retreating ship, those that approached too close were changed into a ball of debris and plasma.

Despite the odds, the small Republic ship entered the atmosphere and dodging the remaining fire made its way into the safety of Naboo.

* * *

Only seconds after the Federation fleet opened fire on the Republic shuttle, the three frigates which were closing in on the*Peryhelion*let loose with their own arsenal on the unsuspecting ship. Turbolaser bolts and concussion missiles battered the ship fore to aft, sending huge plumes of fire into the void of space. The cruiser's hull was punctured in several places and after initial explosions wore off gases began to rapidly escape the damaged ship, then the emergency automated bulkheads kicked in and separated the damaged sections.

On the Peryhelion's bridge everything burst into chaos. Men and women shouted out information about the ship's damage, causalities and enemy movements.

"Raise deflectors! Battle stations!" ordered Commander Jalod "Port batteries return fire! Helm, full ahead, course 2-3-4 by 0-0-4!"

While all the stations acknowledged, Jalod took one look at his display. 'Damn! We will be lucky if manage to get out of this alive.' He saw that most of of damage was concentrated around the port docking bay, the largest, and therefore easiest, target on that side. Power connections were shorted out and the resulting loss of atmosphere left that area of the ship exposed to space. No repairs were going to be made any time soon, not without a docking bay. Worst was the inability to scramble any fighters from that side. With a single move the Federation lowered his ship's combat ability by at least a quarter.

By the time he glanced once more on the tactical holographic display located at the centre of the bridge, the port guns of the cruiser targeted the first of the frigates. Green bolts of bright light left the ship's side and traversed the space between the cruiser and the frigate in fractions of a second, turning the smaller vessel into a miniature sun for a moment. When it went out, only small pieces of debris remained. Already, and without order, other batteries started to fire on the other two frigates. They didn't last long and soon two new explosions heralded their death.

But despite their destruction, they have successfully concluded their raid. They have struck when the cruiser was at its most vulnerable and crippled the larger ship.

"Captain! We must disengage, leave the system and go to Coruscant." said Jalod

"What happened? Why did they fire?!" responded Skiedy with a look of panic in his eyes

"The Federation does not wish to negotiate, apparently. We cannot stay here, Captain. It would mean the loss of the ship."

"Yes. Let's head back and inform the Senate. Helm, set a course to move us outside the gravity well. Full speed ahead."

"We have some interference from the damaged conduits sir. We won't be able to achieve full sublight." responded the Helm officer.

"Just go as fast as possible, man!" shouted the Captain.

"Yes, sir!" came the prompt response

Jalod glanced once more at the panicking captain. If he won't get a grip on himself he would lead them all to ruin.

Slowly the pondering Repbulic Cruiser turned around and its engines strained, trying to give as much speed as possible to the vessel. Not long after, first waves of enemy starfighters began firing bolts and torpedoes into its aft shields. Point defence guns were firing and destroying many of the attackers, but never enough for it to matter. Slowly, the immense number of fire coming down began to bring down their shields.

"Aft deflectors are weakening, sir!" shouted the Operation's Officer.

"Dammit! Prepare to turn starboard, port shields divert power from..." Jalod was scrambling for solutions.

"Belay that order! Maintain course! We must get out! Divert power to the engines!" responded the panicky Captain.

Jalod looked at the tactical display. Swarms of fighters, frigates and cruiser equivalents began closing up on his ship. Unhindered by most of his ship's fire, since the aft batteries were limited both in firepower and firing arcs. A constant hail of fire, ranging from turbolaser bolts to proton torpedoes battered the aft of the Peryhelion. He brought up the shield schematics on his console and made a quick mental calculation. 'There is no way we can run before they tear us to pieces.'

He glanced at Skiedy. The captain was white as a sheet and sweating. He had no control over the situation, his only desire was to flee. Though usually a sound move when faced with overwhelming odds, this time it would make him and all the other crew members killed. They needed to take the initiative and fight back, lower the enemies numbers. Bring the side batteries to bear and make a stand. Without that everyone on this ship would die and Jalod would never allow himself to go down without a fight.

Jalod braced himself for what he was to do. There was no other choice, the enemy was surrounding them, the damage to the docking bay rendered half their engines inoperable, the crew was panicking, as was their captain. He had no choice.

He looked at the Helm Officer. They held eye-contact for a second before the other man made a minuscule nod. Emboldened by that he turned his head to meet the gaze of the Tactical Officer who appeared more conflicted but in his eyes Jalod saw that he would not interfere. Everyone present on the bridge could read the displays as easily as he did. It was more than 10 minutes to the edge of the gravity well and less than 2 before their shields gave out.

"Officer of the Watch, take custody of Captain Skiedy as I find him to be detrimental to the further operation of this vessel."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"What?! You traitor! Arrest this man!" shouted Skiedy

"Men! Take the Captain to his quarters and place him under confinement. He is no longer fit to fulfil his duties. By Republic Navy Order of 93 paragraph 2, I hereby relieve you of your command due to negligence and extreme incompetence. Officer, escort the Captain right now." said Jalod with an even cadence.

"This is mutiny!" protested Skiedy

Officers and enlisted men all shared a look, not knowing what to do. Indecision paralysed them for a second, until Jalod shouted.

"Now, Officers!"

Without hesitation two burly ensigns and a lieutenant came behind Skiedy. Both ensigns grabbed him by his arms and proceeded to drag him to the elevator. The lieutenant not far behind.

In the stunned silence of the bridge, Jalod took three long steps and sat himself in the captain's chair.

"Starboard batteries prepare to fire on my command. Missile control fire a sequential burst of 3 by 2 to our 250 to 360 angle. Engines, drop speed and prepare for a rapid turn, omega pattern. Shield control, I want all power diverted from aft shields to starboard on my mark. Let's make them wish they never messed with us."

* * *

Forshi looked down on his crew. The incompetent baboons! Can't they even destroy a single ship? The trap went perfectly. His three sacrificial frigates managed to damage the Republic Cruiser significantly. He will have to commend his Tactical Officer for that piece of insight. Apparently he was an unusual Neimoidian, who valued recognition of his skill rather than commercial success. Only his immense aptitude gave him a position on Forshi's ship. Yet, despite that, all went to hell. His once great fleet has fallen apart into chaos. Though, truth be told, after the initial success they have been plagued by failure.

First, the shuttle which carried the Jedi somehow, miraculously, evaded their fire and even managed to fight off his fighters. Almost three squadrons lost. Forshi did not even want to think about the insurance, not to mention the production cost.

Then there was the fiasco with the cruiser. Everything went perfectly, at first. They have managed to box in the formidable ship and hound it, while it limped its way into hyperspace.

But then something happened, maybe the adage about not pressing a wounded pamell into a corner was true after all, because the cruiser suddenly stopped and turned, presenting its side to the pursuing forces. It also turned around its axis, while peppering the pursuing forces with fire. Always managing to present the undamaged section of its shield grid to the majority of incoming ordnance. Soon it became obvious to Forshi why the Republic was the dominant force in the Galaxy.

Point defence guns shot down fighters, turbolasers destroyed frigates, proton torpedoes crippled cruisers' engines. It didn't matter how many ships he sent into the fray, they just kept dying without doing enough damage to the Republic Cruiser which was performing some astounding manoeuvres itself. At one point it caught one of his damaged frigates in a tractor beam and used it as a shield from incoming fire. Soon it became obvious that his fleet alone could never stop the cruiser from withdrawing and his larger ship as well as his weapon platforms were too far away to make any difference. Forshi pounded his fists on the armrest of his chair in silent frustration. The victorious Republic Cruiser began to disengage, unopposed, only the smouldering remains of its adversaries attested to its power in battle.

Forshi fought desperately. What was he to do? He could not allow the Republic ship to leave. It would mean the failure of their entire endeavour. After the Senate was informed they could lose their trade privileges, it would be a scandal that would shake the entire Galaxy. So many credits lost, without recompense.

He suddenly had a flash of insight. The cruiser was a powerful ship, that's true, but so far Forshi's fleet was using standard space combat tactics trying to knock out the enemy combatant with acceptable losses. What if he took a bolder move? What if he introduced an unexpected factor? The cut-throat world of business taught Forshi to always look for any possible advantage, even if it meant going against his principles or sense of morals. He signalled his comm officer.

"What about their hyperspace antenna? Can we take it out?"

"No, we cannot, their shields are still strong around that area" the Tactical Officer answered.

"Ram it."

"What?"

"I said, ram it." Forshi's voice was as steady as if he was ordering a synthcaf.

"We cannot order out fighters to ram that ship. That's suicide!" his Tactial Officer protested.

"I gave an order. Submit a course that will ram and hit their antenna. Is it too much to ask?" asked Forshi slyly.

The officer's eyes dropped. Among Neimoidians that was a sign of submission. All the officers knew that Forshi had the power to ruin their families, take back their trade guarantees and delegate them to an ice mining colony on Hurreth IX.

"As you wish."

Slave drives were engaged. All the fighters that surrounded the Peryhelion suddenly turned around and despite any incoming fire rushed toward a single point on its hull.

The cruiser's shields flared. For a moment it looked like they would hold, but then they died, the kinetic force too large for them to handle. One of the fighters hit the navigational array directly. The resulting explosion almost broke the ship in half. Gases and debris left the ship, which increased its speed and left the besieged system of Naboo, heading towards the blackness of space.

* * *

The shuttle rocked, trembling as it entered the atmosphere of Naboo. Obi-Wan watched the heat of atmospheric entry batter the shields of their shuttle. Red and orange, the corona surrounded them, it was as if the planet itself was communicating that they were not welcome. They have managed to escape the pursuing Federation forces. The shuttle has gained enough momentum, that they encountered only minute resistance from the blockade. Fortunately, the ships and platforms blockading Naboo were meant to keep anyone from leaving the planet, not landing on it. That's why they sped past a Federation Maltom defence platform. Though the guns on the platform tried to shoot them down, they were calibrated for a much slower ascending target, not a rapidly descending small shuttle.

The heat began to disappear, slowly unveiling the idyllic view of Naboo. One of the few planets not possessing any advanced industry, Naboo was mostly a tourist and academic centre. Hills, mountains, vast forests and lakes attracted beings from all around the Republic. Unique fauna and flora made any visit memorable and one of a kind. Nabooians took great care not to introduce any of the more cosmopolitan species which populated in the galaxy. And when they found any that came aboard a ship, they removed it from the ecosystem. Of course that took a lot of effort and dedication, and meant a constant battle with smugglers, but it allowed Naboo to offer visiting tourists a never before seen experience.

Universities specialising in biology and various philosophical matters were another speciality of the planet. Though Naboo lacked the industrial base to educate in the more technical sciences, it more than made up for it in fields like ecology, sociology and xeno-ethics.

The unfortunate outcome of that approach was that Naboo lacked any substantial military force. Nothing larger than a frigate and even those in small numbers. There were no significant ground batteries and worse, Naboo lacked a planet-wide shield. Only the capital and some of the larger cities were protected, the rest was left undefended.

Obi-Wan got up from the console and looked around the shuttle. Qui-Gon was still piloting, eyes sharp. Back in the crew compartment the rest of the Republic soldiers stared at them eyes full of amazement and fear. They must have never seen a Jedi in action and to see Qui-Gon guide the shuttle safely around the incoming fire, or Obi-Wan firing into empty space, only for it to be occupied a second later by an enemy fighter, had to be quite a shock.

Obi-Wan concentrated and tried to gently probe their thoughts, if any were superstitious enough to try to harm him or Qui-Gon, he would like to know beforehand. Fortunately he could only feel amazement and a little fear, but not hate. That's good.

A light lit up on the communication console. Obi-Wan went to it and brought up the caller ID.

"Master, Naboo ground authorities are contacting us."

"Put them on speaker." responded Qui-Gon

"This is Naboo Traffic Control to unidentified shuttle. Please state your designation and destination."

"This is Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, we were part of a diplomatic mission sent by the Galactic Senate. We were attacked by Federation ships, it is necessary that I speak to the Governor and the Queen as soon as possible."

* * *

Obi-Wan knew that it was irrational, but he was extremely relieved when he finally stepped out of the shuttle and his feet found solid ground. Master Qui-Gon ordered the crew to remain with the ship. When Obi-Wan turned to look around the platform he saw a small group of uniformed humans standing beside a large vehicle of some sort.

In front of the group stood its leader. The man was dressed in heavy, ornate robes. His white hair and beard neatly trimmed. Overall, he carried himself with confidence and authority.

Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to follow and they walked the small distance to meet them.

"Master Jedi" the man spoke "I am Governor Bibble, I welcome you to Naboo."

"Thank you. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We were sent here to diffuse the situation, unfortunately the Federation has ambushed us during transit. What is the status of our cruiser? Has it managed to escape to Coruscant?" asked Qui-Gon

"Come, we'll talk on our way to the conference hall."

Then, he led them past a row of guards and into the large hovercar. The insides were luxurious and roomy, two couches surrounded a table. As soon as they entered, the Governor's entire demeanour changed. His shoulder's slumped and face took on a haunted look. When they were comfortably seated Bibble offered them drinks, which they refused. Bibble poured himself a generous helping of some brown liquid and spoke.

"We observed the battle. Your cruiser thought valiantly, from what we could deduce it managed to destroy all that they could sent against it. We do not know for certain, but our analysis indicates that it was damaged severely enough, that it won't be able to jump into hyperspace. It has now passed beyond our scanners and disappeared somewhere near the edges of the system."

"At least they managed to escape. I was afraid they would be destroyed." said Qui-Gon

"What good does it give us? Without their hyperdrive they won't be able to inform the Republic and we are back in the same situation we were." said Bibble

"Not necessarily." responded the Jedi

"What do you mean?"

"If we could contact them, then maybe we could use them as a diversion, while someone runs the blockade."

"And how would we do that? They have hundreds of ships in orbit, we will never even manage to leave the atmosphere!" he gesticulated with his hand, that unfortunately also held his glass. A splash of brown liquid barely missed Obi-Wan.

"How many and what ships do you have available?" asked Qui-Gon, his voice and expression stoic, unaffected by the Governor's display.

"Some. I do not know the specifics. Nothing major, I think. A couple liners, a few patrol craft. You will have to ask our Ship Commissar. But let's talk about important matters. What do you think will be the Republic's response, when you do not report in?"

"There won't be any, at least not for some time. The Federation is blockading all traffic and long range transmissions in the system. Their jammers prevented us from contacting anyone as soon as we entered the system. We knew that would happen, that's why the Senate gave as a week to complete the negotiations. Only after it has passed, will they even consider sending a second mission."

"That's terrible. So once again the Republic is powerless. My planet is blockaded, no trade, no contact with the galaxy, we do not know what will happen, will they invade? Bombard? There were riots near the spaceports, did you know that? People wanted to leave. We managed to stop most of them without major incidents, but a few got to their ships and tried to escape."

"Did they succeed?" asked Qui-Gon

Governor Bibble snorted.

"The Federation blew them to atoms as soon as they picked them up on their scanners."

Obi-Wan wondered about that. Have things become so desperate, that people would risk their lives just to get off planet? From what he read Naboo had ample food and medicinal reserves, the people should not be in danger of running out of the essentials. He listened to Master Qui-Gon question Bibble about the state of things on Naboo. Apart from the panicky populace, things were not bad, yet. The Federation made no aggressive action after the initial fighting to establish the blockade. They just sat there and waited, for what, no one knew.

Soon the hovercar came into what was evidently a military complex. From the window Obi-Wan saw many guards and entrenched weapon emplacements. The soldiers went about their duties with the usual monotone of professionals. When the car stopped, Bibble stood up. He composed himself, confidently exited the hovercar and with his head held high led them inside a large stone building.

* * *

Gunray looked out the view-port of his personal ship which hang in the interstellar void one light year away from Naboo. 'How pretty the galaxy is.' he thought 'People never appreciate the magnificence of it. So many lights, each one a star, a potential for life, for civilization.' Many thought of the Trade Federation as a soulless entity, nothing farther from the truth. What was the point of accumulating wealth, if one couldn't use it? Power, influence, those were the goals of his life. To be meaningful. To hold many of those pretty lights in the palm of his hand. To be able to extinguish any of them on command, on a whim. But also to allow them to grow, to prosper. Nothing filled Gunray with more joy than another factory opened, another spacedock operational, another planetary ring built.

He has already achieved so much, but yet he knew, that there were those with greater power in some areas than him. That's why when he was approached by Sidious ten years ago, he cautiously agreed to a partnership. The man he knew as Sidious turned out to be a treasure trove of knowledge. Thanks to his help, Gunray knew which Senator was plotting against him, which system suffered a secret shortage of goods, who was the most desperate and ready to pay an arm and a leg for goods only he could provide. It was a most fruitful partnership and in exchange all Sidious wanted was a small favour here and there, nothing more major than an embargo of a system or the delivery of an unregistered ship.

Recently that has changed. When Senator Palpatine began his crusade against the Federation, Gunray turned to Sidious for help. He was informed that Palpatine was too well protected for any attack or assassination to be successful, or rather Palpatine personally was, his planet was another matter entirely.

A blockade was an extreme solution, but it would send a clear message to all of Gunray's detractors in the Senate. It would also undermine Palpatine's power base. Sidious assured him, he would be able to stall the Republic into inaction, which allowed Gunray to finally confirm the man as a senator, or at least someone very close to the Senate. Gunray's part was to sent a large enough fleet to cut off Naboo, until the Senate capitulated and agreed to their demands. The Republic was in no state to wage open war on the largest company in the Galaxy. Though the Federation's fleet was nowhere near as powerful, it played a crucial role in ferrying goods all over the galaxy. Any cessation of operations by the Federation would leave thousands of system without supplies. But it was also a double-edged sword. He could not declare war on the Republic at large. How would he support his fleets, his merchants and trade routes? It all came down to balance. A balance, that Palpatine threatened.

The successful blockade of his home world would result in Palpatine's humiliation, his allies would abandon him and the problem of additional tariffs would be resolved. That was his hope. But then, the Senate had to sent Jedi on a mediation mission.

Few people hated the Jedi as much as Gunray did. He saw them for what they really was. Arrogant beings with unequalled power. Beings that controlled the Republic through subtle manipulation and almost unnoticed power plays. They held absolute authority on all disputes. They were in fact, judge, jury and executioner. What's worse, recently, many Jedi thought themselves as agents of law enforcement, hunting his merchantmen for carrying goods not listed in the manifest and other similar petty transgressions. Their rigid morality unsuited to the galaxy and detrimental to his interests.

Which brought him to his current predicament. Before the blockade began, Sidious sent an agent to guide him and give him advice. He only knew the being as Maul. Though a secretive and guarded individual, Maul proved to be invaluable. Thanks to his advice they managed to take over the space around Naboo with minimal losses. He further proved his use when he pinpointed the likely gaps in their blockade screen. Every spot he enumerated turned out to be the one used by ships trying to leave Naboo. It was almost creepy. If Gunray didn't know better, he would think the man a Jedi.

That's why he turned and proceeded to go to the man's quarters. He needed his insight, if he was to get out of this mess.

Gunray stopped before the door to the man's quarters and palmed the activation button.

He went in to complete darkness.

"Welcome, Viceroy" came the steady voice of Maul.

"Greetings. Jedi have landed on Naboo." said Gunray to the darkness. While he appreciated flowery speech, he knew that sometimes it was simply better, and safer, to be blunt.

Suddenly, lights went on all over the cabin. Revealing Maul, who was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed.

"How?"

"A Republic cruiser entered the system. Instead of docking they sent over a shuttle, which carried two Jedi as ambassadors. Forshi contacted me and I gave the order. As per our agreement, the Senate cannot be given ground by negotiations, so I ordered them to be shot down. I hoped it would be a quiet affair. Nabooian archives could be adequately hacked. However, both the shuttle and the cruiser escaped. We are left with nothing and the Jedi have landed on the planet." explained Gunray.

"Has the cruiser left for Coruscant?" again the same even, practically soulless tone.

"No. Their hyperdrive has been disabled. They are hiding in the outer edges of the system. I came here to ask for advice. This blockade is becoming complicated."

"It is not. You have one choice left. Invade. Occupy Naboo. After you capture the Jedi, you must kill them at once and erase all evidence. You will claim their shuttle has burned during entry. If the Senate asks, give them your commander as compensation, deny all involvement."

"Very well."

Gunray turned to leave, as advice goes, it wasn't all bad. At least it meant action. He was about to leave the cabin, when he heard Maul speak.

"One more thing, Viceroy."


	4. Setting the Stage

Hello, of course I don't own anything that is owned by Disney etc. This is just a fan work etc.

* * *

The command bunker was akin to all the others Obi-Wan saw on human populated worlds. Drab unadorned walls and security checkpoints on every corner. Though maybe the soldiers were less heavily armed and there were few automated defences in place. It was obvious that Naboo didn't possess a martial culture necessary to maintain a professional army.

The two Jedi and the Governor were finally led into a large circular room deep into the compound. Sitting there were already various officials but at one end of a rectangular table sat a woman dressed in the most impractical dress Obi-Wan has ever seen in his life. Wearing heavy make-up and a an outrageous headpiece, the young Jedi quickly identified her as the Queen. Standing behind their monarch were two handmaidens, maybe bodyguards, since their simple red robes easily concealed any weaponry.

After everyone was seated the Governor introduced them.

"These are Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Your Majesty. The Senate sent them to negotiate with the Federation, as you can see their mission was a failure."

"We are most happy for your assistance Masters Jedi. Even if you were unable to make the Federation beasts lift the siege of our home planet, we are humbled that you risked your life to save ours." the Queen dropped her head in a small nod to them.

"The mission was perhaps a failure, Your Majesty. But that doesn't mean we can't be of any further assistance." responded the older Jedi.

"What do you propose, Master Qui-Gon?" Bibble was definitely interested and not even trying to hide the hopefulness in his tone.

"Naboo's situation is difficult, but not hopeless. What the Federation did today was nothing short of an act of war on the Republic. We need to warn the Senate, to do that I'll need a ship to run the blockade and head for Coruscant, if we manage to inform them about the failure of our mission then they will send a proper task force. I doubt the Federation authorities will risk open conflict with the Republic Navy. This is a power play from them and Naboo is only a means not an end."

"Some means." scoffed a woman sitting next to the Governor and dressed in a military uniform "We have already lost over a hundred ships and all of our facilities in orbit. Not to mention thousands of personnel. The Federation gutted our shipping for decades to come!"

"Despite your losses, it could be much worse, madam." replied Qui-Gon "You still have your planet, though the Federation's insistence on this blockade and their commitment worries me." now, the Jedi Master's tone was grave "I don't think we know what the ultimate goal here is, there are agents in play that could prove to be more dangerous than the entire Federation might."

"What are you talking about?" insisted the Governor.

"I'm not sure. I think there is more to this than was let on... But that's a matter for the future. As I've said, Naboo is only the means to an end. Remove the end from the equation and they will abandon the blockade. To do that we need to leave the system to send a clear transmission."

"Even if we manage that, what will protect us from the Federation's reprisals once they know you're on your way back with a fleet?" asked Bibble "Our planet could fall. All well for you to say that they won't bombard or invade, but what if they do?"

"Orbital bombardment is doubtful, Governor. Even an invasion is more a possibility than a certainty. The Federation is here to prove a point not to engage in mass murder." Qui-Gon spoke like a true diplomat, his tone was conciliatory and even.

"They have proven to be more than willing to commit just that!" once again spoke the uniformed woman "They shot at our defences before we even got a chance to react!"

"Combat is different to wholesale slaughter. You must keep in mind their goals here."

"There goals are plainly obvious to me and they've proven them time and again." the woman shot back.

'This bickering does nothing', Obi-Wan thought. We need to respond, to think productively. It's like Master Yoda always says: 'A Jedi needs to be passive, yes? But Jedi must act when need arise. Never forget Obi-Wan, to a single goal many routes can take you'. He cautiously voiced his opinion.

"Can your government go into hiding in the event of an invasion?"

"What do you mean?" asked Bibble

"Do you have a secluded place to protect your leaders for some time? If you weren't captured, if you remained at large and protected from being used as a puppet government it would complicate matters for the Federation immensely. They wouldn't be able to occupy the entire planet before the Republic gets here, that's assuming that our mission succeeds." Obi-Wan explained.

"Very good, Padawan." said Qui-Gon while casting a side-look at the younger man "Obi-Wan is right. If you were to hide yourself, we would gain time necessary to force the Federation away from Naboo and if your populace offered no resistance a stalemate would ensue that would be broken only by the arrival of a Republic fleet."

"So you plan to go along with your original idea Master Jedi?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, your Majesty. On the way here the Governor has given me a list of ships you have available and I've selected the most suitable. All that I'm lacking now is a crew and the means to contact the Peryhelion. Without their support we will never be able to break through the blockade." explained Qui-Gon.

A door opened to the right and a haggard looking aide stepped though it. All eyes turned to him and he flinched for a second under their collective gaze, before walking forward and whispering in Governor Bibble's ear. The Governor's eyes widened and his face became even paler than usual. He addressed the people present.

"The time for debate is over. The Federation has started launching dropships around Theed. We have less than nine hours before they lay siege to the city."

Silence reigned over the spacious room

No one was willing to break it. Obi-Wan used it to search everyone's expressions. Bibble was troubled and resigned, Qui-Gon was frowning, as if he didn't understand, the other councillors were totally lost. The only person who seemed to be thinking was the Queen. Her face had the look of utmost consideration, as if she didn't know, whether she should voice her thoughts. That doubt was dispelled when one of her handmaidens a young, pretty girl walked to her and whispered to her ear. The Queen looked her in the eyes and obviously found there something she needed, because she spoke.

"We do have a way to escape the Trade Federation's forces. There is a corridor leading away from the Palace. It connects to a complex of underground lakes, from there we can seek refuge with the Gungans."

Various voices rose up, some in outrage, others in bewilderment. It was Bibble who cut through the cacophony first.

"What corridor? How come I have not heard of this."

"It is a secret, carried down in my family" responded the obviously flustered Queen "it was meant to foster better relations with the Gungangs, though that proved less than useful. We... I have never went down there, but I know it exists and that they would welcome us, for a time."

"Would these Gungans shelter you?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I think so, yes. They are not a wholly understood species. They live in underwater cities and possess quite impressive technology. But they are also distrustful and wary of any outside influence. None of them travel off-planet, that's why the Republic has little knowledge of them. I do not know, whether they will accept us, but my mother assured me that they would always help us if we truly needed it." the Queen said

"If you think it a prudent course of action, your majesty, then you should take it. In fact, I believe, that it would be an ideal solution. Do you think that the Federation is aware of the Gungans? Will they be able to negotiate with them?" asked the elder Jedi.

"No. As I said, they are very secretive, if I manage to get them to grant me sanctuary, I will be able to hide there for as long as you require. It will take years before they find one of their underwater cities."

"I will not allow this! My Queen, we should not give our trust to the Gungans! They have been a menace from the moment we settled here! Please reconsider." shouted Bibble.

"Governor! What would you have us do? Hide in one of the homes of our subjects?" said the Queen sharply, finally regaining her composure and royal demeanour "This way, we will at least be able to protect the populace of Theed fron reprisals. No. It is the correct choice, we will go to the Gungans, and you with us."

Bibble dropped his eyes and sat silently.

"Then that matter is settled" interjected Qui-Gon "but there is still the matter of us contacting the Peryhelion and assembling a crew for out ship."

As the Jedi Master was saying that, the handmaiden that spoke to the Queen previously came forward and waited for Qui-Gon finish.

"Master Jedi, I believe I can be of great use to you. I have served my Queen for many years now and would like to accompany you on a mission that will save Naboo."

Obi-Wan looked at the woman. She was pretty, he had to say that. Clad in red robes, she cut a very handsome figure. She was about his age, though she definitely lived a different life. She was always tense and ready for action at a moments notice. Obi-Wan thought she looked more like an assassin, than a soldier. Yet, she was trusted enough to be in close proximity to the Queen of Naboo, so she must have been trusted.

"Very well" said Qui-Gon "we welcome you. We still have nine hours before their forces reach us. I think, that the government should move as quickly as possible and try to reach the Gungans. After I contact Captain Skiedy and have word that you are safe, I will try to run the blockade and, hopefully, bring back the Republic fleet in 14 days. Try to hold out until then."

Obi-Wan pondered how quickly this mission got shot to the abyss. One moment he was participating in a casual diplomatic mission, the next he was smuggling government officials to an unknown species and plotting a highly dangerous military manoeuvre with an unknown crew. Wonderful. He should have stayed at the Temple.

* * *

Petty Officer Bikra hastened her pace and tried to keep her arms from falling away from her body. She was exhausted. First, her ship was attacked by those scumbags from the Trade Federation, then they have somehow escaped, but the Peryhelion has been quite seriously damaged and repairs were still ongoing. Which meant, that she found herself hauling crates to corridor "D" on deck six. That section was hit quite severely by the ramming attack near the end of their escape.

She didn't know what to think. Bikra has seen her share of death, but never in a combat zone. Accidents, feuds, the occasional suicide. She never had to deal with the bodies and overwhelming feeling of loss and despair that took hold of the Peryhelion's crew.

Everyone covered it well enough, but they were are more then shaken, not the least so their Commander... their Captain now?

She wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Imprisoning a superior officer? That's a Court Martial offence, no matter what the justification. Still, she would find out how the Comm... Captain is doing in a short while. Bikra had bridge duty, as a fully qualified comm officer she was supposed to take after lieutenant Saffler's left his post, since he has been now ordered to oversee repairs on the port side.

As Bikra entered the bridge she noticed that things were worse than she suspected. Captain Jalod wore a resigned expression as he listened to a lieutenant enumerate all the damage and casualties on the Peryhelion. There were a few, 23 dead, another 50 wounded. The entire port side made either inoperable or difficult to get to. Worst was the destruction of the hyperspace navigational grid. Without it, they could not leave the system and while replacements could be found, they were stored near the port docking bat. Talk about tough luck,

Bikra approached the comm station to relieve the lieutenant. He stood up.

"Petty Office Bikra. You're here as my replacement?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then take the station. I need to take of the mess near the port side." he said

"By the way, I have noticed some strange signals a couple of minutes ago. They are not likely residual, but do not bother the Captain about them. That's all."

"Thank you, sir" Bikra saluted

He looked at her, like she was a bug and left the bridge.

'A strange signal, eh? Well, I gave always liked mysteries, at least it will take my mind off things.'

She tapped into the console and brought up the signal history. She found the one Saffler talked about in seconds. When she played it, she almost threw down her headset. A high-pitched noise rang in her ears. She toned down the volume and played again, the same noise, though quieter. Interested, she brought up the signal parameters. Bikra wasn't surprised to find, that it was a regular EM wave transmission. After all, the Federation blocked all hyperwave comm traffic in the system.

What was it? On a hunch, she ran a cross analysis and tried to find the origin of the signal. When she found out, she did a double take... Naboo?

So, the signal came from Naboo, but why? The Federation had no point in sending EM waves, they had full control over the hyperwave. What if it was the Naboo government? But why would they contact them? The signal did not fit any parameters she or the computer knew of. It appeared to be and most likely was a freak transmission from a damaged comm station. But then why was it so clear? And was the fact that it was an EM wave significant when the Federation blocked all hyperwave? Bikra did not know the answers, but she was more than curious and something in her mind told her that it was important.

Saffler's opinion or not, she was going to the bottom of this. To do that she would need an official mandate and she knew where to get it. Synchronizing her wireless headset with her station, she copied the signal onto her datapad and went to the Captain's chair.

Jalod looked up as she approached.

"Report."

'Ever the professional, eh?' thought Bikra.

"I have picked up a signal. It is unusual because it is a regular EM wave, yet I couldn't make anything of it... it came from Naboo, sir." Bikra reported.

"From Naboo, you say. All right, let me hear it"

Bikra pressed a few buttons on her datapad and the shrill noise filled the bridge.

Jalod's eyes were wide as saucers, for a moment Bikra thought, that she will be relegated to sanitation duty, before Jalod said:

"Once again."

She pressed the button again, the same noise.

"Again."

"Again."

"Slow it down 50%."

The signal became less monotonous, now, small breaks could could be heard.

"Now to 6,25% and keep it clean."

What came from the speaker was a series of single note sounds, interspersed with breaks. Whatever he found out, sent Jalod into a frenzy, he began to furiously type on his console. He finally found what he was looking for, because he gave Bikra a command.

"Play it once again and loop it, until I tell you otherwise."

While Bikra and the rest of the bridge watched with attentiveness, Jalod proceeded to close his eyes and only occasionally took a look at his console and typed almost serenely.

Bikra repeated the signal almost eight times, before the Captain raised his hand, motioning her to stop. Then he began to laugh. And it wasn't normal laughter, but a full blown belly laugh, that almost lifted him from his seat.

"You ... don't get it ... do you?" Jalod said in between spasms.

"Its the Jedi! … It's always the … Jedi!" the bridge crew looked on bewildered

Soon, Jalod regained his composure and with tears in his eyes said.

"Get all the senior officers here. I don't care if they are dying. I want them on my bridge ten minutes ago. Keep Skiedy where he is."

Everyone was stunned.

"Now!" all traces of laughter gone from his voice. The crew ran to fulfill his order.

* * *

Jalod looked at his assembled officers. Well, he would do with what he had and maybe some measure of competence could be achieved from them. Maybe some will even surprise him.

"I gathered you here to tell you, that we have an opportunity and a plan to leave the system and return to Coruscant."

Murmurs broke out.

"We received word, not by hyperwave but by more primitive means, that a ship will try to run the blockade around Naboo. We now have the time and the place, what we lack is the means to get there."

"What was the message? How did it get through the jamming?" asked a more daring lieutenant.

"That's the ingenious part. It was and old method used by the Mandaliorans to conceal their transmissions. First of all, it was on regular EM band, second, it was sped up 16 times and third, it was in code only ever used by the Mandalorians."

"But the Mandalorians have been defeated, there are none left."

"Defeated by whom lieutenant?"

"By... by the Jedi!"

"Exactly. That crafty old nunku must have known I knew the code. From what I remember he even hinted at it. I published a paper that mentioned it not so long ago. There is no way that the Federation will be able to break it in less than a week, unless they have prior knowledge of the techniques used, it's a curiosity of little use, until now. Now we have a chance."

"What were the contents of the message, Captain?" asked another officer.

"Fairly simple, three words and a date: Blockade South Pole 14:00 CS."

"What it means, is that, considering the distance we were from Naboo when we received it, we need to attack the Federation's emplacements around Naboo's South Pole in less then two hours. Since we are six hours away you understand my predicament. Now please, tell me your suggestions."

"It's impossible" said Ensign Lynch, the Helm Officer " We cannot reach Naboo soon enough. We've gained a lot of momentum trying to escape. Were we to turn back it would take as at least two hours to drop that speed."

"So we can't get to our destination on sublight engines?" asked Jalod

"No, it is simply not possible, Captain."

"Well then, what about the hyperdrive?"

Every officer and enlisted crewman present on the bridge looked at Jalod as if he was crazy.

Jalod smiled wickedly back.

"Why can't we use the hyperdrive?"

"Captain, the array is gone, we cannot calculate the jump." lieutenant commander Ranpi explained in a steady voice of an adult talking to a child.

"It is. But it is only used in intersystem jumps. Can't we simply turn it on for a quarter of a second?"

"I ... the system hasn't been designed for it Commander." Ranpi was obviously disturbed or thinking furiously, if he forgot to refer to Jalod's new position.

"But can it be done?"

"Possibly. I would have to reroute a lot of conduits and I do not think I will manage in the two hours. I am also not sure if we will be able to go very far on the reworked engines."

"Do as best you can, our Jedi friends will just have to use vaunted abilities to time their escape."

But even as Jalod spoke, his words held more awe than bite this time.

* * *

Obi-Wan projected the Force and tried to detect any approaching beings. It wasn't a difficult task, any adept of the Force could do it easily, much less a Jedi, but, as always, there was a twist to it. The Trade Federation liked to use droids in their armies. Though a standard droid was not on par with a trained sentient, it was cheap and powerful enough to defeat any militia or a group of civilians. Any more advanced models would only be deployed in limited quantities, since it cost more to build sophisticated droids, than it took to train sentients into soldiers. That was one of the reasons why droids were mostly used as assassins and specialist troops, but the Trade Federation had the means to deploy droids as meat-shields, with more capable mercenary troops not far behind.

That's why Obi-Wan was very carefully observing all the entry points to this docking bay. A droid might not be visible in the Force, but it had a very distinct physical presence. Obi-Wan's senses expanded. Taste, hearing, eyesight and smell all took part in detecting the possible approaching droids. But, and that was the most frustrating thing, he didn't find any. It was four hours since the Federation attacked the city, their troops taking quarter after quarter, with no opposition from the Nabooian forces, the last command from the Queen made it so.

After the Queen ordered a complete surrender of Naboo's military, she managed to escape into the tunnels leading to the meeting place with the mysterious Gungans. Obi-Wan hoped that they proved as difficult to detect for the Trade Federation, as they were for the Nabooians.

Though the Queen was in quite the predicament, Obi-Wan thought his fate was much more perilous. He was now guarding a docking bay from Federation troops. The party he and Qui-Gon have assembled could launch at any moment, but the Federation blockade assured that any such action would equal suicide.

"Why haven't we launched yet? I thought your Master finally managed to contact your cruiser." said the very irritated voice of Padme.

Obi-Wan looked at her. Gone were her heavy crimson robes. Now, she wore a beige jumpsuit with a utility belt packed with grenades and at least three blasters. Overall, her appearance made her look like the stereotypical bounty hunter, packed with weapons and very dangerous.

"We have sent the message, but we have no way of knowing whether they received it. Master Qui-Gon is currently trying to feel when they will arrive." responded Obi-Wan.

"And how will he do that? I know that Jedi can read minds, but this whole plan is extremely risky. If we launch too soon, we will be shot to pieces by the Federation platforms, but if we delay, they will be able to bring reinforcement even with your cruiser in orbit and we will die either way. I just think, that we should all be in the ship and launch as soon as that cruiser arrives." said Padme, barely containing her anger.

"Believe in the Force, Handmaiden. Master Qui-Gon will order us to retreat in time, just you see."

That said, they both scanned all the corridors leading deeper into the starport, searching for potential Federation commandos.

"How did your Master managed to send that message? I thought they were blocking all the comm traffic?" asked Padme, breaking the silence

"It was an old Mandalorian code. Few people know about it, but Master Qui-Gon knows that at least one person on the cruiser can read it. And believe me, Commander Jalod is one dedicated soldier, he will manage to get here on time, one way or the other."

"Whether he gets does not concern me, whether we manage to lift off does." came Padme's response.

"Do not worry, Master Qui-Gon will warn us if... "

Suddenly, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber just in time to block four bolts coming from one of the terraces. Two of them traveled back and while they didn't kill anyone, they managed to destroy two of the blaster rifles that fired upon them.

After that the enemy decided they would come into the open and over forty mismatched soldiers came pouring out of the entrances. Some were Neimodians, but the majority came from various species.

Obi-Wan centred himself in the Force and allowed it to guide his actions. Though over forty rifles fired upon him, none of the bolts hit. He either dodged, and made the bolts hit the ground, or deflected all of their fire. What was more important he began to move forward, impervious to anything his assailants could do. One of them tried to throw a grenade, but the Jedi simply raised his left arm, keeping a firm grip on his saber with his right as it deflected yet more shots, and sent the explosive back to its owner. It exploded, taking over more with it.

Behind him, Padme showed her true colours. As soon as Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, she drew two of blasters and, shielded behind the Jedi's wall of light, she began to take out one enemy after another. All her shots accurate, all of them deadly.

For a moment it seemed like the two of them would hold back the attack, but soon more enemies came pouring forth, their fire slowly driving Obi-Wan back. The Federation soldiers fanned out, attempting to encircle them and their ship. As they moved, they began firing on the ship, but the shields held them at bay.

Obi-Wan concentrated on deflecting the incoming fire, but he knew, that the longer this scenario went, the greater the chance, that his opponents will manage to get a shot through at him or Padme. Behind him the Queen's bodyguard kept many enemies hiding behind any available cover. She very shrewdly chose to suppress them, thus lowering the number of opposition shooting at them. Holding a blaster in each hand she laid down a withering hail of fire, but more and more soldiers poured in.

Obi-Wan slowly retreated toward the ship's ramp. It was only a delaying action and if they did not get the word to launch soon, the Federation's troops will began to concentrate their fire and possibly even damage the ship, preventing it from taking off.

His fears proved correct, when a three man team began to assemble a laser cannon tripod near the entrance. If that went on, it could pierce the shields around their ships in seconds, especially in the atmosphere. Fortunately Padme was on to it as soon as he was. Stopping her suppresing fire, she pulled a weird looking gun from a strap on her back, barely took time to aim and fired what appeared to be miniature rocket at the weapon team. The projectile hit just under barrel of the heavy cannon and send shrapnel in all directions peppering the Federation soldiers with deadly flying pieces of metal.

Unfortunately that came with a cost, cause without her keeping the enemy in cover they could fire more accurately and in greater numbers. A bolt nicked Obi-Wan's right shoulder as he deflected a shot heading straight for Padme's head. The situation was looking more dire every second.

That's when half the docking bay exploded.

The shock-wave flattened almost everyone in the docking bay, Obi-Wan barely had time to raise a shield that protected him and Padme from the blast. Not long later a very well-built man came from the wreckage, he was dressed in typical spacer trousers and vest and carried a repeating blaster, which was definitely not standard issue. He began shooting at the Federation's unconscious soldiers. Between the three of them, they managed to quickly dispatch all of the remaining opposition.

"You going out?" asked the new man with a grin on his face.

Obi-Wan did not know how to respond. Thankfully Padme did it for him.

"And why should we take you?"

"I just saved your asses. And I have waited to leave this piece of rock for over a week." came the arrogant response.

"We do not need any mercenaries, we will manage quite well on our own." Padme was blunt and very antagonistic.

"Well, I do not think it is your decision, since you did nothing but hide behind that valiant Jedi of yours." the man said, which caused Padme to flare her eyes and grip her blasters more tightly. "So, what do you say Master Jedi? I want to get out of here and you seem to be my best bet."

Obi-Wan looked at the man in front of him. He tried to feel him in the Force and all he got was nervousness, anxiety and a bit of satisfaction and hope. The man obviously was sincere and while self-serving was honestly only trying to get away from Naboo. He was also very capable if that explosion and its timing were any indication.

"You did help us, if you want to join us, then I have no objection." Obi-Wan tried to imitate Qui-Gon's serene tone as best he could. Though he thought he hasn't managed that well. There was a very distinct tremor. Quite normal, since the man before him just saved his life.

"That is good to hear. My name is Qafar and I am a merchant, though my ship, the Chorizo, has been grounded. My only way out of this mess is with you, so... thanks."

He extended his hand to Obi-Wan, who took it and received a very firm handshake in response.

"And what is your name?" Qafar asked Padme

Padme simply gave the newly named Qafar a look of utter disdain and turned to Obi-Wan.

"You cannot seriously offer this man a spot on our ship?"

"He helped us. Without him, we would never have managed to hold off the Federation's soldiers. We owe him that much at least." responded the Jedi, while not showing his discomfort over his crushed hand.

"In that case keep him away from me. I'll see with Qui-Gon when we're ready to launch."

Padme turned around and marched up the ramp and into the ship.

"Quite feisty, isn't she? I think I'm in love."

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself and began to laugh.

* * *

Obi-Wan ordered Qafar to watch the mostly destroyed starport after he was assured by the man, that it was the only advance force that the Federation could sent their way. Seems the man was as good with slicing, as he was with explosives. From what Qafar found out, most of them went to secure the palace and the starports were only a secondary objective. That meant there were only around 50 men in that squad and they have killed them all.

Sensing the truth and conviction in Qafar's words, Obi-Wan went to talk to Qui-Gon. He hoped that the Peryhelion would arrive soon. The longer they stayed here, the greater the chance of their mission failing.

He found Master Qui-Gon on the bridge, or rather what was the operational centre of their ship. Padme vehemently objected Qui-Gon's choice of the ship. It was, at first glance, an old freighter, only held together by glueing cement and strong sealants. But Qui-Gon was unmoved. He claimed, that, though old, the ship was heavily modified, had powerful shields, very powerful engines and enough armament to get them off the planet. That it was most likely a smuggler's ship before it was confiscated by Nabooian authorities did not bother Qui-Gon.

The Jedi Master was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor. A pilot and a navigator, both members of the Nabooian Defense Force, were sitting at their stations. Every other second they nervously glanced at Qui-Gon, who paid no attention to them and continued to sit in silence.

"Do you know when Captain Skiedy will arrive, Master?" Obi-Wan asked the older Jedi.

"Soon, Padawan. But, please, do not bother me for now."

"Only one thing. We will be taking on a passenger. He's a pilot, most likely a smuggler. He helped me and Padme kill the Federation troops attacking us. I have granted him sanctuary and possibly amnesty, I am not sure. I hope you're approving of this."

"Do not worry Obi-Wan. If the Force guided you, then it was all for the best."

A single pause came, and Qui-Gon opened his eyes.

"Watch him, student. And be vigilant." Qui-Gon closed his eyes again.

"I will, Master."

Obi-Wan turned back to exit the cockpit, when Qui-Gon spoke to the pilot.

"NOW!"

* * *

Mere fractions of a second before the Fark-V class freighter launched, the Peryhelion dropped out of hyperspace almost on top of the Federation's emplacements over Naboo's south pole.

As soon as the Republic cruiser entered real space, it opened with a devastating volley, destroying the control hub for the weapon platforms. This slowed down the Federation response time and gave the cruiser several seconds, during which it indiscriminately vaporised everything in its path.

Jalod looked at the display. The ambush went perfectly. They managed to perform two hyperspace jumps. The first to take them 30 light minutes south of Naboo's ecliptic and the second to put them right over the Federation weapon platforms.

His current XO, lieutenant commander Ranpi, cautioned against engaging the reworked hyperdrive twice. But Jalod thought it worth it. A jump from their previous position would put them too far away from the pole to be truly effective, and that's what Jalod wanted, to pummel the Federation and cause enough damage for the Jedi ship to reach orbit.

"Starboard weapon batteries, target that Golan platform. Port batteries, lower intensity 60% and fire in sequential bursts. Let's drive those frigates away." ordered Jalod

So far, this battle has been going very well. Their element of surprise has been absolute. They were achieving total space supremacy over the region.

"Launch fighters from the starboard bay. Make them strike that cruiser 3 clicks away, then head back, we will not wait for them."

Jalod's crew was beginning to resemble an actual elite spaceship force. They performed all his orders without question and held enthusiasm.

"Ranpi, what's the status of the hyperdrive?"

"We will be able to jump away, Captain. But whether we will reach Coruscant is debatable. I had to cannibalize parts from the long range comm array to make this work and even now I can't guarantee 100% capacity." responded the ever dependent lieutenant commander.

"We will just have to trust your expertise, commander." said Jalod. Their was no point in crying over spilt milk, if they have to, they will use the Jedi's ship hypercomm to signal Coruscant. Right now, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Point defence batteries, intensify fire power, transfer it from the engines. We need to clear the space for that ship."

He checked the ascent of the Jedi ship, or at least he hoped that was them, through the atmosphere.

Very soon, the fleeing ship began feeding his nav computer hyperspace data. Because his ship's computing power was way beyond anything the freighter could produce, the process was soon completed.

By the time reinforcements came from the other side of the planet, the freighter broke the atmosphere and went into formation with the cruiser, they soon reached hyperspeed, leaving the frustrated Federation forces behind.


	5. The Discovery

Hello, of course I don't own anything that is owned by Disney etc. This is just a fan work etc.

* * *

Two ships hang in the void of space. One was a Republic cruiser, the other a battered down freighter. Obi-Wan was concerned, that though they have managed to escape the blockade over Naboo, their small task force now faced a problem, that could potentially render their mission pointless.

"What do you mean the comm is not responding?" asked Qui-Gon

"I'm saying just that. Maybe it was battle damage, maybe it was faulty from the start. It is a confiscated freighter, not exactly coming right off the line, it can have tons of hidden malfunctions we know nothing about." came the Nabooian officer response.

"Can it be repaired?" Obi-Wan decided to enter to conversation.

"No. We had cut open the comm array and it looks really messy in there. I think it was a faulty isolation coating on one of the conduits. It was near the main capacitor and that led to a cascade reaction when we tried to engage the comm. Everything is fried, even if we had the parts, there is no way we can repair it outside of a drydock." the officer said with a despondent expression.

"All right. Dismissed." ordered Qui-Gon.

The soldier saluted and left their cabin.

"Have you heard that Captain Jalod?" asked Qui-Gon.

That Jalod performed, what was in fact, a mutiny, came as quite the shock to the two Jedi. Especially Qui-Gon, who was really surprised. Come to think of it, Obi-Wan was surprised as well. That such a career man as Jalod has used an obscure Navy reg to take control of the ship and what was even more amazing, that the crew supported him, spoke volumes about Skiedy's leadership skills and Jalod's influential personality. Still, Jalod will have to take the fallout once they reach Coruscant and it will not be light.

Though, as things went, Jalod has proven himself to be the right choice. He executed the blockade run perfectly and even now, with their new crisis, seemed on top of his game.

"Yes, Master Jedi. We had to sacrifice our comm to perform the short range jumps, we cannot repair them in time."

A sigh came over the comm.

"As far as I see, we need to touch down on one of the near planets. But there's not much to choose from. Brikie could be a good choice, it's a little backwater, but with a bit of luck we will be able to find the parts we need." Jalod continued.

"Brikie is too isolated. Their is only one spaceport and we cannot guarantee, that they will have the parts we need for sale. We would have to steal or forcefully take them." responded Qui-Gon.

"Well then, what do you propose?" came Jalod's response from the speaker.

"I would gamble for Tatooine."

"That slimepit? It's not even in the Republic, the Hutts wouldn't even allow us to get a single light year near it." Jalod was sounding actually angry right now.

"You do not have to go. We can take the freighter and make the purchase there. I have checked with the ship's computer and it has already made many landings on Tatooine, we will not stand out. Considering that the traffic in that system is heavy, we could slip in almost unnoticed."

If they were conversing over holo-comm, Obi-Wan was sure he would see Jalod fuming. What came out was a steady, but resigned response.

"You are the commander, Jedi. If you want to risk your lives, so be it. I think it would be better to waste a day and go to Tycha, we could get the support we want there."

"Captain, before we would have reached Tycha and went through all the bureaucracy, three days would have passed. If we manage to obtain parts on Tatooine, we could get words to the capital and by the time we reached it, the Senate will have time to order additional forces. The sooner we get the word out, the better." Qui-Gon said, with an even tone, as always.

"If you are committed. Then so be it. I will wait here until you return. And do please return Jedi, the nearest station is 45 years away. I would prefer to get to know my grandchildren before I die. Peryhelion out."

"He really doesn't like you, does he?" came the voice of Padme from behind Obi-Wan

"Commander Jalod is a very down-to-earth individual, he doesn't like what he doesn't understand. It's his method of maintaining control. I do not hold it against him." explained Qui-Gon.

"Jalod is not the greatest of our worries. What about that waste refuse of a spacer you allowed on board? This is a military operation. A Nabooian military operation. I will not endanger it by having him on board!" Padme's voice was rising as she spoke, before she was almost shouting by the end of it.

Obi-Wan knew it was his time to respond, since it was he who allowed Qafar on the ship.

"It is true that is most likely a smuggler, Handmaiden, but he was also instrumental in allowing us to leave Naboo intact. The least we could do is to take him with us. We will also be landing on Tattoine, a planet he must know due to his unconventional career, he could be of invaluable assistance."

"His kind can never be trusted, I hope you are not making a huge mistake." Padme responded viciously.

"I have already cautioned Obi-Wan about our new guest. We will both keep an eye on him and we will be able to stop him before he double-crosses us." Qui-Gon tried to assuage her fears.

"Very well. But I will join you on the surface, I want to keep my eye on him."

"Then it's settled. We will reach Tatooine in two hours, lets get ready."

* * *

As the freighter moved through hyperspace the atmosphere in the passenger compartment was tense. Qui-Gon was busy meditating and hasn't spoken in 30 minutes. Padme threw several hate filled glances at Qafar and Obi-Wan didn't know what do to about it. Qafar himself was busy disassembling his huge blaster and didn't pay the slightest attention.

Finally, Obi-Wan couldn't take the silence any more and spoke.

"Have you ever travelled to Tatooine, Qafar?"

"Not much." responded the spacer while he peered through his targeting scope and looked for any stains "I did land there once or twice, but not too often."

"What can you tell us about it?"

"It's Hutt space. You need to keep your head down and be quiet. Apart from that it's a good hub for trade and goods. Lots of ships, lots of different species."

"And what did you do there?"

"Interrogation it is then." said Qafar with a wide smile "Well, if you must know, I didn't deal with your regular goods when I was there."

"Smuggling then." interjected Padme with a heated tone"What was it? Spice, illegal electronics, maybe slaves? Who knows what your kind deals with."

"Now, lady, don't judge me too harsh." the smile was still plastered on the pilot's face "I may have done more then my share of disreputable stuff but I've never traded slaves. That's not my style. Too much hassle to feed them on the way."

Padme simply made a sound between a grunt and a snort.

"If not slaves, then what did you deal with?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Goods. If someone wanted something I tried to obtain it and galaxy take me if I gave a damn about what they used it for. How is it my business if my shipment of Hagrarian powdered beetles can be distilled into a potent hallucinogenic? I simply deliver and I don't care what my client does with it afterwards."

"Then you admit to being a criminal?" Padme said.

"Repubic law does not apply everywhere, missy. It's all high and mighty in your world but in mine I must make a living. Ferrying water can only land so much credits and I have a family to keep."

"You're a family man?" Obi-Wan was now intrigued.

"Sure I am. This is Daisy, my trusted daughter." having said that Qafar placed the final part into his blaster which made a hiss as it activated "It can fire 400 bolts a minute and can puncture almost every personal armour there is. She saved me from more trouble than you can believe. Then there's my wife, which I have left on Naboo, mind you, she's a beauty. Fast, powerful, modified to my desire. Who'd want anything more in a woman?"

Qafar leered towards Padme as he said that.

"But I'm sure she'll not be jealous, if you know what I mean."

Padme face went red, either with embarrassment or anger, Obi-Wan wasn't familiar with her enough to know. She stood up and left for the pilot's cabin without a word.

" _Ekhem_ , yes. But what about Tatooine, should we watch for something in particular?" Obi-Wan was trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Don't draw attention to yourself, though with you lot it'll nigh on impossible. Between the prissy princess back there, the creepy old man and your Coruscanti accent, I don't think we'll manage. Just let me do the talking."

"You'll find us much more capable to blend in than you imagine." Qui-Gon opened his eyes and spoke for the first time.

"Sorry to say it, Jedi. But your subordinates stand out more than a rekka during a mating season."

"I'm sure Padme will manage and Obi-Wan is apprentice to the greatest Jedi Master. They have skills you could never possess, they'll earn your respect."

"Oh, no! The young man here already has mine. I haven't seen such swordplay in a long while, he's good. As to the charming lady, I know her type. Head stuck so far up her ass that she never sees any light. Though she has the looks, so who cares."

Obi-Wan felt part indignation because of the comment about Padme and part praise. Qafar was certainly a man of the Galaxy and his praise meant something, though Qui-Gon focused on a different matter.

"You said you've seen swordplay like that before? Where? Have you ever met a Jedi?"

"Sure I did. It was back on Corellia. I was in a scrape with a few guys and he bailed me out, though not from the good of his heart. They were Black Sun or something like that. Still, he helped me and I never forget a favour."

"On Corellia? What was his name?"

"Jaden Rokk, damn good warrior. He moved faster than I could follow. Do you know him? Maybe I could meet him when I get to Coruscant, would be fun to see a friend from the past."

"Master Rokk died two years ago."

"Oh, shame that. He was a good man."

"That he was."

Qui-Gon continued staring at Qafar, who went back to checking his other equipment and was oblivious to the scrutiny, or if he was either did not show any discomfort nor cared about it enough to show any.

The freighter soon arrived at Tatooine.

* * *

Tatooine was not only a dreary, desert planet, it was also an important hub for smugglers, traders and mercenaries from all over the galaxy. Despite, or perhaps because of, its lack of natural resources it sported a large amount of starports and refueling stations. On the edge of Hutt space, Tatooine served as a staging point for many entrepreneurs, pirates, mercenaries and other scum and villains of the galaxy.

While the Republic on the surface remained mainly free of the more undesirable sentients in the galaxy, the same could not be said about the space controlled by the Hutts. With history stretching back thousands of years before the forming of the Republic, this species slowly but steadily conquered the surrounding space and when the Republic banded together for mutual protection, the Hutts knew they could never win an outright confrontation. Therefore, they slowly began to infiltrate the less scrupulous areas of the diverse Republic and in a few hundred years established themselves as the overlords of anything criminal. They dealt in everything from slaves to illegal drug dealing. From money laundering to assassinations. No one challenged the Hutts in their own space, their immense wealth protected them even from Republic reprisals, as long as they didn't cross the line and operated in the more gray rather than outright black areas of galactic politics.

Obi-Wan knew all of this. Common galactic history was drilled into him with all the other lessons taught at the Jedi Temple. It didn't make his natural instincts go away when on this planet. He knew that many Jedi felt the same, that they should shed the political restrictions of the Republic and bring real peace to the galaxy, but the Council and the Senate disagreed. Too much effort, for too little gain, they said. And as long as the Hutts didn't try to invade a member of the Republic, then we should try to soften them with words and by example. The Senate claimed that self determination was a cornerstone of liberty and so far not a single Hutt world seceded from their empire (the fact that any political activists were quickly and efficiently eliminated was conveniently ignored). Obi-Wan was not a cynic, but even he could not gloss over the fact the senators who most vehemently opposed any sanctions against the Hutts came from the poorer planets which profited much from illegal trade and even though slavery was banned in the Republic and any slavers operating in its space were pursued and almost always captured by the Jedi, that still left drugs, weapons and other items of ill repute that many a planetary leader would find hard to turn away from. A lot of money created a lot of opportunities, so the Hutts prospered as much as they could within the confines of the Republic, much to the aggravation of a regular Jedi. As Obi-Wan found out right now.

Everywhere he turned he saw beggars and people who lacked basic sustenance. Even taking into account that Tatooine was a desert planet with little resources the amount of poverty and sheer misery was astounding. Slaves were commonplace and more often than not Obi-Wan found himself reaching for the lightsaber concealed in the folds of his robes. Another separation from normality the young Jedi found aggravating. As it was pointed out to the two Jedi their robes and hairstyle would never distinguish them as members of the Order per se, even to the most accurate eye, however their lightsabers were a tell in itself. So, they were forced to keep their weapons hidden. Another problem came to when Qafar suggested they separate in order to cover more ground. He reasoned that a group of four would gather more attention than a pair of people, which is why he was currently traversing the city of Mos Eisley with the smuggler slash mercenary slash trader, while Qui-Gon and Padme went in the opposite direction.

"What about this one?" Obi-Wan asked the smuggler.

"Nah. I did trade with him a year ago. Fleeced me right through and his selection's rubbish. We need to go deeper into the city to find the real deal." replied Qafar.

They continued walking and turned a corner to enter what was obviously a busy street. Full of stalls and traveling merchants who laid their wares on the ground, much of which consisted of canisters, Obi-Wan noticed, most likely water.

They continued into the busy street while constantly fending away the local peddlers who harassed them with offers of dubious jewelry and even more dubious fertility enhancers. What Obi-Wan found most shocking was the lack of any form of law enforcement. He thought that any regime such as the Hutt's would keep a close eye on its populace.

"You got it all wrong, little Jedi." replied Qafar, when he asked him about his observations "Jabba doesn't need any police force, because the locals know too well not to cross him. If they step out of line he will isolate the entire community. No one will trade with them for fear of reprisal. Hard to keep living without any water, is it?"

It didn't seem that obvious to Obi-Wan, but this was his first foray into the Outer Rim, so he was hardly an expert. It just seemed so more barbaric then even the lowest levels of Coruscant that the young Jedi found it hard to adjust.

As they traveled along the street, they finally reached a point when the street turned into an alley with large buildings on either side. Some of them bore flashy signs that advertised them as places of pleasure for all kind of species, other had more subdued pictograms that were supposedly tell any passerby that they offered droid parts or weapons at discount prices. It wasn't until the end of the city that they finally found what they were looking for, a small building with an impressive backyard that housed everything from small craft engines to what looked like a massive control module taken from a Corellian destroyer. How that found its way to this backwater, Obi-Wan would never guess.

As they approached the perimeter, they heard shout coming from inside the building.

* * *

When Obi-Wan entered the shop with Qafar behind him he immediately noticed, that it was messy and impossibly dusty. The dust was obvious, you couldn't escape it on Tatooine, sand that was carried by the wind literally got everywhere, but the mess was more deliberate than anything. Weapon and ship parts were thrown haphazardly all over the shelves and floor. It gave a felling of controlled chaos, just what you would expect from a shady dealer.

The dealer, a particularity worn out looking Trandoshan, was right now arguing with a human youth of no more than 16 or 17 years of age.

"Why won't you sell me the parts?! I'll pay more than what they're worth!" the youth almost shouted.

"It's not that Anakin. You know the deal. No one operates behind Jabba's back and you've done that for too long already... Look, I like you. Many people do. But you must face reality at some point. You cannot be independent for that long and still have your business. Why don't you cave in and find some accommodation with Jabba's men? They won't fleece you and you'll have their protection. Until you do that, I won't deal with you. I have my own problems." replied the shopkeeper with a stoic face.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I never liked this place in the first place!"

The young man turned and stomped out of the shop with a disgruntled expression not even sparing a glance to the two new attendants in the store.

Obi-Wan looked around, not really knowing how to behave. Thankfully, Qafar saved him from further embarrassment.

"We are looking for a functioning 7547 Zak comm unit, or an equivalent. We've got the credits." he said.

"A Zak, aye? Well, not much use for them here, they are much more popular in the Republic. I do not think I have one in stock. I do have a 548-JPS, with a converter it could fit a Zak's power system just nicely." responded the Trandoshan .

Obi-Wan then iterjected.

"We are pressed for time, we must get what we want as soon as possible."

"Can't help you. Try Webee's shop, it's near the starport, but stay clear of Juniee's, that thief will charge you a hand and a leg for what he has and more than likely it will be defective." came the reply.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful."

Obi-Wan and Qafar exited the shop and went into the street.

"That was a waste of time." said Qafar.

"Not your fault, Captain. It was worth a shot." Obi-Wan responded.

Suddenly, a shout came from behind them.

"You looking for a comm unit?"

It came from the youth they saw in the shop earlier.

"What's that to you?" sneered Qafar.

"I have a fully functioning ship, but my engine died. If you can help me get the parts, I will give free range of my comm as long as you want." the young man said with a charming smile.

"Are you trying to swindle us? We heard your conversation with the Trandoshan. You are fishing for credits, go away." Qafar responded, and turned to walk away.

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at the human teen before him. The young man, despite being younger than him, was already taller, with fair hair and bright blue eyes. His clothes, while not rags, were worn-out and patched over in many places. He had a blaster in a side holster and his pale complexion identified him as a spacer. He looked quite pitiful, since he obviously went hungry for some time, but he had the determination and conviction in him, that indicated he was utterly dedicated to a single goal and was pursuing it with utmost zeal.

Following a hunch Obi-Wan searched out with the Force. Gently, he touched the boy in front of him. He was almost blinded by the strength and presence that he felt in the Force. The teen bristled with unrealized potential, like a sun that has just coalesced and has yet to begin its life cycle. Possible futures converged and the young Jedi felt their impact. Whole Empires fell and others rose in just a second. The tangled web of possibility became less tangled and evened itself out. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and retreated his probe. Never in his life has he encountered such a vortex of power, not even Master Yoda possessed so much affinity.

Obi-Wan looked at the young man and noticed his tired eyes which simply shone with hidden power. How did he escape the Jedi's notice for so long? He knew that even here, in Hutt space, Jedi still recruited and led underground cells, scouring for Force potential. Either the lad escaped scrutiny for this long or Jabba kept a tighter leash on the Jedi on his planets than what was believed. Anyway, so much promise could not be squandered.

In that moment, Obi-Wan made a decision that would determine the fate of billions.


	6. The Plot Thickens

Hello, of course I don't own anything that is owned by Disney etc. This is just a fan work etc.

* * *

"Are you alright" the teen asked, noticing Obi-Wan's vacant stare.

"Yes.. yes. I am fine. Your name is Anakin, right?"

"You heard that? Yeah, that's me. Anyway, I heard what you asked Rhandir for and I can safely tell you won't find it anywhere in Mos Eisley or even Tatooine possibly. My ship though, it might not be much, but you'll never find anyone else with access to inter-system comms. Not if you're in a hurry at least." Anakin held his smile and looked at Obi-Wan with a predatory expression.

"Yet you just said your ship died, then what will it be, kid?" Qafar asked, while slowly running his hand up and down his side blaster.

"Yeah... about that. I just have a problem with a stabilizer for my ventral thrusters, kept me grounded for the last week and I've shipments to fulfil. You know how life is. Once, you get a deal of a lifetime and next second you're grounded cause the damned wiring is fried." Anakin began to gesticulate wildly, as if to import the seriousness of his predicament.

"And now I find myself without a ship, which I need, but with a helpful duo of travellers just willing to lend a helping hand to a poor orphan for access to his surprisingly powerful comm unit."

The young spacer finished that last sentence with a smile and an exaggerated hand wave.

Qafar just snorted at the theatrics and took Obi-Wan's elbow.

"Come, Jedi, lets leave the beggars to their scraps."

He turned, hoping to drag the Jedi behind him, but Obi-Wan resisted and stayed in place. Qafar scowled, but before he could get a word the teen began a barrage of questions.

"An actual Jedi? I have never seen you guys! Is it true that you throw energy bolts out of your hands? Can you read people's minds? Can you tell the future?"

Obi-Wan threw an irritated glance at Qafar, who winced and both turned to face Anakin.

"Yes, I am a Jedi, but please don't speak so loud."

"Of course, of course, I understand." Anakin bopped his head up and down.

"Now, you said you had the means to help us."

"Yeah, I do. But first you would have to help me first, you see I'm running this shipping thing. But I'm not exactly friendly with our gracious overlord. Soo..." Anakin shamelessly batted his eyelashes at the duo.

Qafar sighed with a resigned expression.

"You want us to be your front for whatever equipment you need."

"I wouldn't put it that way exactly, I'd just say, you'd do me a favour then I'd do you a favour. What's that about anyway, you can't make a commcall or something? What's the rush."

"That isn't your concern." replied the Qafar "So, what's your deal, kid? Spice, weapons, slaves?"

"Whaaa...?" Anakin's eyed went wide and he sputtered for a moment before he regained his composure "Nothing like that! Just small stuff, no spice or anything and I wouldn't even touch slaves, Jabba's got monopoly on that. Some packages, maybe a passenger or two. You don't sell spice under the Hutt's nose, no way."

"Does your ship have access privileges to reach the Coruscant comm system?" Obi-Wan asked, before the conversation got derailed too much.

"Cor... You mean like the Core? … Sure! I can get you in touch with anyone you want!" the teen began nodding happily.

Obi-Wan did not need Qafar's frantic whispering to know that this young man was less truthful than a Gundark with a gift basket. But Master Yoda always told him to follow his senses and never in his life has he felt such a strong connection with the Force as he did from this young man. If Anakin was guided properly he could become the greatest Jedi in millennia and Obi-Wan discovered him. Obi-Wan was suddenly reminded of the vision he had at the beginning of this mission, when he was meditating on the Peryhelion. He felt in the Force that the boy would be instrumental in what he saw, perhaps even powerful enough to prevent it all.

"So what's your full name, Anakin?"

"Anakin Skywalker, my ship's the _Seroda,_ and I know just where we could get my parts. So if you'd go this way."

The teen turned and started to walk away, without throwing a glance back at them. Qafar kept a hand on his blaster and his expression shifted ever so slightly to intense anger that Obi-Wan was almost sure he would simply shoot the boy in the back. Calmly, he laid a hand on his companions shoulder and proceeded to follow the youth. Obi-Wan heard a sigh behind him and heard footsteps which indicated that the experienced spacer will follow his lead and tolerate the young irritant, at least for now.

As they traversed the alleys of Mos Eisley, Qafar couldn't keep quiet and began speaking softly to his Jedi companion.

"I thought you Jedi were supposed to be smart. This kid is full of it!" whispered Qafar to Obi-Wan's ear.

"He may not have what we need, Captain, but he can be of great help. Beside, I have a very good feeling about him."

"Is that your Jedi sense speaking?" asked Qafar.

"Actually, yes. Do you know a lot about Jedi, Captain?" responded an intrigued Obi-Wan.

"Enough to know it's better to stay the space away from you. I only joined, since I had no other way. Just do not get us killed Master Jedi, all right?" Qafar's wide grin was almost infectious.

"I will endeavour to do so." Obi-Wan bowed theatrically.

Qafar gave a small laugh.

* * *

Three beings stood outside a mechanic's shop, if it could be called as such, the main structure was dirty and patched over, but in overall good shape. Small droids scuttled in the courtyard, carrying parts and welding some of them together. There weren't any customers to be seen, but Obi-Wan did not doubt for a second that this was a very profitable venue.

As he saw it, two small facts pointed to that. The first was that, despite his best efforts he could not find any mention of it in the main computer hub, not a trace. The second was that, unlike the last one, this was no scrapyard. Everything was lined up according to its purpose. Screws, hydrospanners, converters, E-engines, H-engines, so on and so forth.

No one, who maintained this level of organisation on this backwater planet could support himself by selling parts to small time spacers the likes of Anakin.

Which led to yet another set of problems, since Anakin had no business being here, therefore, by association, so did they, since they came with him. Still, Obi-Wan was a Jedi and Qafar an extremely competent fighter, as he has proved on Naboo, even without his oversized repeating blaster, they would not go down easily.

As they neared the entrance to the main structure three Weequay entered the courtyard from a small shack nearby. All were armed with long staffs and blaster rifles strapped to their backs. They did nothing but stare at them.

The three humans looked at each other and after a shrug from Obi-Wan entered the main building.

The insides were very dark and very dusty. Unlike the activity outdoors, the indoors had a distinct dirty feel. Only a single, small lamp provided any light and it hanged precariously from a cord in the ceiling.

"Skywalker, you brought some friends, eh?" came a voice from the darkness.

All three turned to it, searching for the source.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and allowed to Force to enhance his vision. On the other side of the small hangar stood a short stocky human. Almost bald, except a few tufts of hair over his ears, he didn't look particularly threatening but for his eyes, which betrayed some deep cunning.

Before the teen could respond, the short man continued.

"I told you before, if you wish my services, sign on. I will not anger Jabba by selling to an unlicensed trader and if you think your two new friends will convince me otherwise, then please, let them try." the man gave a wicked smile.

"It's not like that, Ceene. They are simply here to cover for me, see, they owed me a favour and now I'm calling it." responded Anakin with a cocky tone.

"Is that so?"

"That's right." interjected Qafar "Anakin here helped us escape from a scrap not long ago, so we thought we would return the favour. Anything to make our little buddy space-worthy again." he smacked Anakin's shoulder to punctuate his sentence.

Obi-Wan was amazed at Qafar's acting skills, nothing at all pointed to the fact he was lying through his teeth. He didn't think he could a better job of convincing the shopkeeper himself and that's with the help of the Force.

"Hmmm..." the portly man studied Qafar for several seconds.

"If you have the credits I could sell Skywalker's parts to you, but I have never seen you before, where are you from and more important, who are you?" the small, beady eyes narrowed even further.

"We're merchants from Coruscant. Recently, we've appropriated a new ship and are trying to find new opportunities, we've just landed on Tatooine when we ran, once again, into Anakin." Obi-Wan thought it was his time to contribute to the conversation.

"That's right. My posh friend here knows every customs officer this side of Corellia, if you need something done quietly and legit, we're your guys." Qafar's grin became even wider.

"And what is your new ship, if I may ask?" Ceene did not allow his eyes to leave them for a second.

"Why, a brand new _Fark-V_ , we named it the _Phantom_." said Qafar with pride in his voice.

"And do you have all the proper landing and customs papers required by anyone leaving the Republic?" Ceene sounded almost sincere, as if illegal ships were not common on Tatooine.

"Of course we do." Obi-Wan handed the merchant a flimsiplast that had a credit cheque displayed.

Apparently the cheque was high enough, since Ceene only thumbed it and punched in his bank account number.

"Gentlemen, take whatever you need and see me on your way out."

The spaceport was dirty and greasy. Why in itself not unusual, this one went beyond the imagination of anyone who saw the pristinely clean and sterile docking bays on Coruscant. Obi-Wan's party landed on the best section of the spaceport, while Anakin, unfortunately, could not afford it. Fluids of all kind sloshed under their boots, the drainage system was obviously not working, strange creatures moved just out of eyesight and Obi-Wan hoped none of them were carnivorous.

Finally, they arrived at docking bay 49 and Obi-Wan almost couldn't believe his eyes.

The ship that was landed among the small sea in the docking bay was one of the oldest and most run-down vessels he has ever seen. It was rectangular in shape with only the smallest of curves around the front. It was also small, very small, he doubted it could even carry much more than its pilot.

Seeing his look, Anakin explained.

"She's not much, but I kept good care of her. She can go .5 five above lightspeed and sometimes I can even push her to six. She's also much larger than she looks, come on, let's get in."

Anakin took an activator from his pocket and pressed a button. A small ramp descended from the ship's underbelly. Soon, everyone was in the ship, with Ceene's hoverplate, which carried all their purchased parts, close behind them.

They entered a cramped middle section of the ship, it was obvious that Anakin, or a previous owner, removed any amenities and crew quarters. Behind them, they saw the cockpit and in front of them was, what was obviously the engineering and storage section.

"Home." said Anakin with affection "Make yourself comfortable guys, I will work on the parts."

With that the teen left, entering the spacious room in front of them, the hoverplate followed suit.

Obi-Wan and Qafar seated themselves in the cockpit. The spacer immediately taking the pilot's chair as if by instinct, while Obi-Wan had to seat himself at the navigator's station.

"So, what now?" asked the larger man.

"Hmm...?" Obi-Wan was deep in thought, fiddling with various instruments on the dashboard and did not hear the question.

"We helped the kid, good for you by the way. But what now? We still cannot get in touch with Coruscant. We didn't get the parts to fix the comm and we are back to square one. I thought you were out of time, Master Jedi, and here you are, helping helpless orphans."

"He is extraordinary Qafar." responded Obi-Wan, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

"Why? I haven't seen anything unnatural, sure, he's a capable kid, but he's nothing unusual." after saying that Qafar planted his feet on the dashboard and laced his fingers behind his head. His entire composure radiated indifference.

"Look at this cockpit, tell me, is something missing?"

"It looks normal enough, though the nav computer could use some work.

The piece of equipment in question was currently softly chirping, while half of its indicator lights were dead. In fact most of the indicators in the cockpit were barely functioning, even the flight controls looked liked they haven't seen a mechanic in years.

"Some work!? Look at it. It is barely functioning, it doesn't show you anything apart from the local star distribution!" Obi-Wan's voice was getting more excited with every word as he punched buttins and studied the display.

"Look at that" he prodded Qafar.

The spacer looked at the monitor and frowned. While usually in a space-worthy vessel's nav computer you would see all the up-to-date star charts, with relevant data involving stellar drift, revolution detail and all the other matters pertaining to safe hyperspace travel, this one was either dead or decades old. Most of the information detained in the computer was blanked out and deemed unsuitable. Anyone flying this ship was begging for a swift death inside a star.

"So he never left the system, he's been ferrying goods around the cities on the planet, big deal."

Despite the smuggler's dismissive tone Obi-Wan was not derailed.

"I checked the logs and that's not true, he even travelled as far as Oparria. That's almost 300 light years away. How could he make that jump without a functioning nav computer?"

"Maybe it broke down recently?" even Qafar's tone betrayed his reluctance to believe that.

"Then why didn't he ask for any parts to fix it? No, it was broken long before that. I think he has been navigating hyperspace without a computer for months."

"That's not possible." said Qafar with absolute conviction.

"It is, for a Jedi." responded Obi-Wan.

"Could you do it?" came the challenge.

"I don't know... maybe. I have never tried it, the danger is too great. What I know is that this kid can do it with the same ease I levitate a rock."

Upon hearing that Qafar made a dismissive snort.

"Whatever you say, Master Jedi. But I don't think you're on the mark with this one. He's just a lonely, wannabe spacer who somehow got his hands on a barely spaceworthy ship. Nothing unique."

Obi-Wan did not reply, he looked out the cockpit to the landing pad around them. Was he right in following the boy? If he could recruit him and bring him back to the Jedi Temple, it would mean potentially gaining a powerful member of the Order. Though Anakin was older than most padawans upon their initiation, he wasn't so old and set in his ways that he couldn't change. He was barely a man and any deficiencies in his education could be easily amended. What's more, Obi-Wan was very close to achieving his knighthood and taking a padawan of his own. If he could persuade the Council to make him Anakin's Master, then...

But all that was thinking way ahead of time. First, he would have to convince the boy of his powers and persuade him to travel to Coruscant. To leave all his life, friends and family behind. It was difficult for the child recruits Jedi took, it would be doubly difficult for someone of Anakin's age. Though, perhaps his desire to see the Galaxy would make him more amenable to travel to the capital, but keeping him there was another matter. Obi-Wan was however adamant in his conviction, that once shown the wonders and the greater perception that the Force allows, Anakin would never abandon it, not when his connection to it was so powerful.

It was then, when he pondered Anakin's future in the Order, that both his and Qafar's communicators chirped and started broadcasting.

"This is Padmé... attack... surrounded... ...eak out... four point one... seven clicks... here... soon..."

Padmé's voice was barely audible over the sounds of fighting. Blaster fire and shouts made her transmission very difficult to understand. While Qafar immediately took out his side blaster and surveyed the landing pad, the young Jedi grabbed his communicator from his belt and activated it.

"Handmaiden, what is your position?"

"We're four point... fuck!"

The transmission died suddenly.

"Space take it. Guess we'll have to scurry the city." Qafar said "Although, I don't fancy doing it on our own. If someone's out to get them, they must know who they are, so they know about us too."

"Yes. Master Qui-Gon would not get derailed by a couple thugs."

"So, what do we do?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and reached out with the Force, at once he picked up the calm presence of Master Qui-Gon. He was fighting and when he felt Obi-Wan's presence he established contact for just a moment.

"I know where they are. But it is not going well. They were ambushed. Master Qui-Gon doesn't believe they will be able to escape, but the attackers are trying to capture them, not kill." he explained to the spacer.

"That's something, but it raises even more questions" Qafar's voice was laced with suspicion.

"Yes, it does. But we can't tarry here, let's go."

As they left the cockpit, the bumped into Anakin who was just leaving the aft compartment and immediately started talking.

"Hey, I just started to replace the thrusters, could you guys lend me a hand? I can't unscrew this one coupling and..."

"Not now, kid." Qafar muscled his way past Anakin and out the ramp.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. But some of our friends are in trouble. Perhaps we will see each other one day."

With those parting words Obi-Wan ran after Qafar who was already looking out the entrance to the landing pad, scouting for hostiles. Obi-Wan approached the spacer and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"They are around three clicks in that direction, past the large tower." he gesticulated with his other hand to their right.

"That must be near the abandoned podracing shop. Smart, it's now used as a scrapyard, your Jedi must have thought to find something of use there. Great place for an ambush." Qafar explained "There's no way we can get there in time."

"Perhaps, we won't have to walk." the young Jedi said as he looked at one of the speeders parked outside the entrance to the landing complex.

"You're serious?" Qafar's voice held both admiration and surprise "I like you, grasshopper."

They quickly made their way to the speeder, and older model with an open canopy, red paint was almost entirely worn out by the sand, revealing the metal underneath it. It wasn't very fast or manoeuvrable but it would do. As they have seated themselves in, Obi-Wan began to efficiently hack into the console. These older models usually required an electronic access key, nothing easier for Obi-Wan. He unhooked a multi tool from his belt and after inserting it into the speeder's port, a small holographic display lit up. Less than a minute later, before any of the security could even begin to react. Obi-Wan had the speeder running as they escaped the spaceport on the way to the junkyard.

"Well, drastic measures and all that, my dear Qafar. I am sure we will be able to return it in good condition."

As they neared the scrapyard, swaying amongst the inhabitants of Mos Eisley with wind blowing in their hair, Qafar and Obi-Wan began to discuss what has just happened.

"Someone must have noticed us, when we landed." explained Qafar "But how in the eight galaxies did they know who we are?"

"The only way I can think of is that they were somehow alerted. The Trade Federation must have posted a bounty on us."

"Haha!" Qafar laughed "Yeah, they could do that, Master Jedi, if they wanted someone blabbing about it to the spooks. Coruscant would be alerted far faster that way"

"How so?"

As he said that, Obi-Wan turned to a less crowded back alley, which barely fit the width of their appropriated speeder.

"It's simple, they had no way of knowing we would land on Tattoine. They would have to alert every crime lord nearby and even that is doubtful. They had no way of knowing the comm on our freighter was out. No, my young friend. There is something sneaky going on about."

"You think someone on the _Peryhelion_ actually informed them about us?" Obi-Wan's voice was full of surprise.

"Someone on you cruiser, or perhaps someone from the Naboo crew on the freighter." Qafar explained "There's no other way, that the local Hutt would so swiftly identify us. You have a mole somewhere."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you must, but you'd be pretty surprised at what a couple thousand credits can do. Heck, I've used it many times myself." Qafar said with a smug grin.

"Probably. But these are Republic Navy, not some border guard on an isolated outpost. I highly doubt anyone of them would betray their vows this way."

"Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if one of them stabs you in the back. It often comes from people you'd least expect."

As they passed a large tower, Obi-Wan could faintly hear blaster discharges in the distance, a sure sign they were getting close.

"I will keep that in mind. Get ready, we will soon be there."

"Don't worry about me, Master Jedi. Worry about your back."

* * *

As they drove to a stop a hundred metres from the entrance to the scrapyard, Obi-Wan prepared himself mentally for combat. He reached out with the Force and felt that there were around 50 beings on the other side of the yard. Currently they were trying to subdue a ferociously fighting Qui-Gon, while Padmé was closer to them taking occasional pot-shots and staying in cover. It seemed as if the enemy was avoiding her and concentrating on the Jedi Master. Logical, he supposed. Especially if Qui-Gon deliberately drove them away from the handmaiden.

As he and Qafar entered the site they ran into Padmé, who was hiding behind a large engine unit. Occasional blaster fire impacted her cover, while she ineffectually tried to shot back.

Obi-Wan quickly ran and squatted next to Padmé, who held her military issue blaster in both hands.

"Hello there. How's it going?"

"Not good." came the response "They sprang up as soon as we started shifting through the wreckage. They're good."

Saying that, she quickly stood up and sent three shots which hit an exposed Duros mercenary in the face, neatly decapitating him, while she quickly darted back into cover. Several salvos of blaster fire hit their hiding point.

"We need to somehow distract them, drive their attention away from Master Qui-Gon."

"That would prove difficult, Master Jedi." replied Qafar, who appeared behind them, his own blaster held firmly in his fist "It seems that they will soon get what they came for."

Quizzically, Obi-Wan chanced to peer outside the wreckage that worked as their cover, just in time to see in the distance two men attack Qui-Gon from the front, in their hands they held the fearsome lightning rods, so favoured among the slavers of the galaxy. A single hit from one would disable any sentient, even a Wookie. They jumped in front of Qui-Gon. One took a wild swing from his right, only for his arm to be intercepted by the bright green glow of Qui-Gon lightsaber. The mercenary shrieked and fell down. His comrade tried to thrust his rod into Qui-Gon's exposed side, but the Jedi Master neatly sidestepped and brought down his weapon bisecting the unlucky assailant.

Unfortunately a third one managed to sneak behind Qui-Gon and just as the Jedi Master's saber fell, he pushed his rod into the human's back. Master Qui-Gon gave a shout, fell down and was swarmed by the advancing enemy.

"Damn." said Obi-Wan "We can't attack them head on."

"No, it seems that we will have to wait and see. I'll try to circle around the back, maybe take them by surprise, you wait for my signal." Qafar prepared to move out when Padmé grabbed his wrist.

"No, wait. They're retreating."

And in fact the enemy have quickly bound Qui-Gon's wrists and legs with some sort of wire. One large Gamorrean hoisted the Jedi on his shoulders and the group quickly retreated while taking occasional shots at their hiding place. After they went out of sight, Obi-Wan could hear the telltale hum of a large land craft speeding of in the distance.

"That's that, I suppose. What do we do now?" Qafar asked.

"We must get him back, we can't allow, whoever it was, getting his hands on Master Qui-Gon."

"Hate to break it to you, youngling. But we might as well abandon him. We have no way to chase after them and even if, how are we going to take them on?"

"If you think that I'll abandon the one man who came to my planet's rescue, you have another thing coming." Padmé's voice came sharp and cutting.

"Then what do you propose, warrior queen? That we pursue them? What a farce that will be. Maybe they'll line up nicely for you to shoot them like on a parade." Qafar replied.

"Listen you..." Padmé's response was cut short by Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps we won't have to."

"What do you mean?" asked the spacer.

"This was an abduction attempt. Therefore, they are taking him somewhere and if my hunch is correct that would be the local Hutt's, Jabba, palace. Way out in the wastes."

"And...?"

"Well, we do have access to a local, unassuming ship, don't we?"

As soon as Obi-Wan said that, Qafar swore profusely.

"You mean to involve the kid, don't you?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"What kid?" asked Padmé.


	7. The Rescue

Padmé, Qafar and Obi-Wan disembarked from the speeder at the spaceports entrance. As soon as they did, a trio of security officers approached, blasters not yet drawn but visible.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us. That was an unlawful use of private property, we'll need to process you at the station." the lead one, a well built young human with brown hair said.

"You don't need to detain us." Obi-Wan said, while pushing his presence and influencing their minds in the Force "Nothing happened here."

"We don't need to detain you. Nothing happened here."

Having said that, the trio performed a perfect parade turn and left the group.

"I really need to learn how to do that." said Qafar "It would be so helpful."

"I am afraid it will be beyond capability, my Captain. The Force can only be used by the select few." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Still, it's damn useful. How do you deal with it so casually, what if someone checks the cam records?"

"They won't find anything out of the ordinary, the Force can influence more than the mind in front of it."

"That's even more useful. I should 'ave been born a Jedi." Qafar grumbled.

"One is not born a Jedi, Qafar. You become one with dedication and hard work." the smile still hasn't left Obi-Wan's face.

"Still, that's damn useful."

Slowly they passed the entrance to the landing pad, where Anakin's ship was docked. Fortunately he hasn't yet left and the tattered ship still sat there on the pad.

"Will someone tell me, what we're doing here?" asked the irritated Padmé "How can you trust this Anakin guy?"

"We can't, handmaiden, not fully at least. He is, however, familiar with the local area, perhaps he can be of some help. What's more, we can switch vessels and escape on our own if things become too difficult to handle." the young Jedi explained.

They stopped in front of the ship and Obi-Wan approached it and got up the ramp.

"Anakin, are you there?"

"Hey, mister Jedi! Just give me a minute." came the reply from inside.

A minute later Anakin came out. He was wearing welding goggles and dark grey overall which combined with his lithe frame gave the impression of a very large insect.

"Hey! You brought a friend, is she the one you went after? Is she a Jedi as well?"

"Not really, can we talk inside?"

"Sure, come right in."

As they followed the young human into the ship it was obvious there wasn't a place they could comfortably talk, so the Anakin led them into the aft compartment which was littered with tools and parts thrown all around haphazardly.

"So, what's the deal?"

"I am afraid we are in need of your services, Anakin." the Jedi explained.

"Really, what kind? You want me to go into orbit with you, sure can do. But we'll need to wait a bit on that comm thing, seems I short-circuited it while I worked on the thruster, it will take me some time to fix." Anakin replied with a straight face.

"Cut the crap, kid." Qafar interjected "We know you're full of poodoo, we have a business proposition for you."

Anakin stilled. He suddenly became weary and looked at the three people in his ship. Obi-Wan could not tell, but he thought, that the teen was re-evaluating his decision to ask the foreigners for help. At least he seemed to tighten his grip on the spanner he held in his hand.

"What kind of proposition?" Anakin asked.

"We would like..." before Obi-Wan could finish, Qafar cut through and spoke with a very low, dangerous tone.

"We will take your ship and you will help us find one of our party and if you know what's good for you, you won't ask many questions."

"I see... and if I won't?" the young man was eyeing Qafar's large frame.

"Well, in that case..." Qafar took out his blaster and while he didn't point it at Anakin the threat was clear "We'll just have to find ourselves another helpless orphan, now, won't we?"

Anakin eyed the large barrel of the smuggler's blaster warily. He looked from Obi-Wan to Padmé and neither one made a move to intervene, though the Jedi had a very stormy expression on his face.

"Right... Perhaps you could tell me what you want me to do?"

* * *

As the _Seroda_ launched from the pad and slowly made its way out into the dunes, Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that at least something has come from Qafar strong-handing Anakin. He didn't like it, not one bit, yet it seemed that the teen was well acquainted with the harsh reality of "do what I tell you, or I'll blow your head off". After they explained what they wanted, he didn't hold the threats against them, even if he was a bit apprehensive about crossing Jabba. No, Anakin actually tried to help them as if the whole incident didn't happen. Probably, thought Obi-Wan, death threats were a common thing on Tatooine, something you got used to. Which provided more insight into the young lad's mind and Obi-Wan didn't like it one bit. While still fairly young, Anakin was a formed man, living on his own, making his way in the Galaxy. Perhaps it would be a mistake to invite him to the Temple? Maybe his roguish ways would clash with the discipline and tranquillity of the Jedi? No, he rejected that, even if Anakin was accustomed to violence and getting his own way, he was still in heart a moral person, though perhaps one that was not seriously tested yet. The young spacer led a fairly law abiding life, at least as much as you could on a planet controlled by the Hutts and could be guided along the proper path. Force knows, that in the Temple they really cram your head in with all the moral dilemmas and philosophical questions.

More important was the lad's Force affinity. The more time Obi-Wan spent in Anakin's presence, the more he was amazed. It really was something to look at. He caught himself at now and again probing the young man's mind, just to feel the light of the Force radiating from him. What an asset he could be, when properly trained. Obi-Wan thought he could be the right man for this job. He was much closer to Anakin's age than the older Masters, something that he thought would be helpful. After all, Anakin was way too independent and formed to want a father figure, perhaps an older friend would be better, one who could guide him and show him the wonders of the Force. It could work and more importantly was a point in Obi-Wan's favour. If he managed to become a Knight after this mission, he could petition the Council for a padawan immediately and with some luck nominate Anakin for the position. But the fact remained he had to persuade the boy first. Maybe this rescue attempt was just the thing to both gauge the boy's ability under pressure and form a sense of camaraderie between them? Maybe even he would follow them to Coruscant?

The plan as it were, was fairly sound. Thanks to Anakin they knew that the large hovertruck that carried Qui-Gon and his kidnappers had to move through a wide ravine, a canyon almost, on their way to Jabba's palace. This presented a perfect opportunity for an ambush and Obi-Wan wanted nothing less than a complete victory over Qui-Gon's abductors.

After getting ready, Qafar had to quickly return to their freighter to pick up his monster of a blaster, they finally sped off into the wastes of Tatooine, having lost less than an hour to the hovertruck. They would have ample time to plan and prepare.

"Qafar is everything prepared?" Obi-Wan, who was now seated in navigators chair, next to Anakin, turned to the older spacer "You all know what to do."

"Don't worry about us, Jedi. We'll have everything ready and don't you worry about the young whipper-snapper here" Qafar smacked his muscular palm against Anakin's shoulder, nearly throwing him off the chair "I'll keep him in check."

Anakin rubbed his shoulder and scowled at Qafar.

"I don't see why you can't use your own damn ship. I told you where to find them already, can't you just let me go?" the young man complained, while holding the controls and elegantly guiding the ship across Mos Eisley.

"And have you blabbing to Jabba? No way, kid. Besides, we will need our ship to escape after this shit-storm ends."

"Yeah, wonder what I'll do after all this." Anakin grumbled, while very smoothly guiding his ship forward "Probably go hide under some rock for the rest of my life."

Qafar smiled at the teen and went to join Padmé in the rear compartment. The cockpit door closed with a hiss.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, before deciding that it was now or never.

"You could always come with us." Obi-Wan almost hit himself for letting the smallest bit of earnestness into his voice.

"With you? For what? Enlist in the Republic and spend the rest of my life scrubbing floors of some officer's quarters? Forget it."

"Something to think about, just that" Obi-Wan back-pedalled "After all there is much more to do in the Republic than just being a deckhand and a man of your abilities would be much appreciated."

"What are you short of pilots or navigators? Because that's all I know how to do. That and moisture farming but I left that to my brother, along with the stick in his ass." Anakin actually sneered.

"Oh? You still have family here? You said you were an orphan."

"Yeah, after my folks died to a Sand People raid it was just me and my older brother."

They have finally left the settlement of Mos Eisley and accelerated, leaving the city behind and making their way toward the place of their ambush, called Plangen Ridge. Anakin continued to explain.

"Owen the responsible, Owen the reliable, Owen the jackass." Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile, at the sheer indignation in Anakin's voice "'Cause that's what he is. Can't imagine a life outside this shithole of a planet, all he can do is tend to droids and work on moisture vaporators. I want to do something more with my life, not to work my life away scraping for a drop of water. So I sold my share of the farm to him. Of course, now he doesn't even speak me. Which is a joy, let me tell you."

Obi-Wan looked outside to the seemingly endless stretch of sand and tried to sound as casual as he could.

"If you want to see the Galaxy, you would be welcome with us and perhaps even find different employment than an enlisted man in the Navy."

"Doing what?" came the reply.

"Anything you could possibly imagine."

Anakin looked at the young Jedi, frowned and went back to piloting his ship.

* * *

Plangen Ridge looked as desolate as the rest of Tatooine. Obi-Wan felt that never in his life has he seen an inhabited planet so devoid of life. Everywhere you looked there was sand and even more sand. It groaned under your feet as you walked. You inhaled it with every breath. You felt it in every nook and cranny of your body. It was almost as if the sand and dust was sentient, looking for ways to irritate and invade you. He wished he had never came here.

He was now crouching behind a large rock, waiting for the convoy to pass. He peered over the rock and searched the canyon below. Still no sign of the convoy. Their plan was simple, thanks to the knowledge Anakin provided, Obi-Wan will stay in ambush on the ridge and gather as many rocks and rubble he could. This task was fairly easy for the Jedi, since he could levitate rocks that would require specialised equipment to move. It only took Obi-Wan a couple minutes to pile enough rocks in order to cause a mild avalanche. That was the plan, when the convoy will pass through the canyon, Obi-Wan will let the rocks fall and allow gravity do their work for them. After that, it was their hope, confusion and chaos will allow them to land the ship, rescue the prisoners and take off before anyone organises a solid defence. Knowing how their plans usually fanned out, Obi-Wan was not optimistic. Still, he had his lightsaber, his wits and most importantly the Force.

Padmé was currently on the other side of the ridge. She will provide an additional angle of attack and hopefully distract Jabba's men from concentrating fire on the Jedi. Obi-Wan had previously helped her in moving several large boulders to act as cover and afterwards, to the amazement of the young soldier jumped over the one hundred feet ravine without breaking a sweat. The Force had its uses.

Obi-Wan's job was relatively simple, it was Qafar, Anakin and Padmé who had the worse deal. The teen had to precisely navigate and land his patched-up ship in the narrow canyon, while the smuggler and the handmaiden would try to shoot down anyone in sight. Granted, their plan was not ideal, but they had to work with what they were given.

Feeling anxious, Obi-Wan activated his comm.

"How are you holding up?"

"Everything's on track. I'm near the ramp with my baby in hand. How's it on your end?" Qafar's response came from the unit in Obi-Wan's ear.

"I'm good as well. I've a few surprises for the scum" Padmé replied.

"Good. I managed to cut up the bedrock here. That gave me a lot more material than needed. I won't be able to push it down all at once, but it will take me less than a minute to do so."

"Then, we're all set here. The kid and I are ready whenever you are. He seems quite eager to get in the neck of things, to be honest. But I'll keep an eye on him. I just hope he won't shake me off his ship and leave me to die in this barren wasteland." despite his words Obi-Wan could hear Qafar's enjoyment, the smuggler was really an adrenaline junkie at heart.

"Do not worry. Anakin will do his part." the Jedi replied.

* * *

Time passed too quickly for Obi-Wan's liking. Despite the wasteland around him, Obi-Wan found himself captivated by the twin suns' light dancing over the canyon and the dunes beyond.

Soon enough he saw the convoy appearing over the horizon and making quick way towards the rocks. It was comprised of the large hovertruck, probably the one they heard after the skirmish in the junkyard, accompanied by three smaller hovercars. Jabba's soldiers were swarming around the three vehicles, standing and sitting on every available surface. Either they were anticipating an ambush or were just extremely cautious. Probably the latter, since power struggles were commonplace on Tatooine. It was a pretty funny sight to tell the truth. There was only a single transport and three speeders, yet together almost a hundred sentients held on to them. Some were sitting precariously on the railing, other occupied the engine sponsons. All together it was a deadly force. Everyone was armed to the teeth with blasters and other assorted weaponry. They were almost impossible to take out in a frontal attack without an equivalent force, fortunately Obi-Wan didn't intend to play fair.

They were moving very fast and several minutes later they have entered the canyon.

"Stand by." commanded Obi-Wan to his portable comm.

The column slowed down because of the twisting route the canyon demanded. When they have just passed Obi-Wan's position, the Jedi concentrated and thrust his hand forward. His will focused and he used the Force to push a pile of rocks far ahead of him. The boulders trembled for a bit, before they tumbled down, accumulating more material on the way down the ravine. After a second Obi-Wan pushed the ones aimed behind the convoy. His goal here was to trap the four vehicles between two impassable piles of stone. If someone got caught in the avalanche, so much the better.

The young Jedi held his breath for a second until he heard the shouting coming from below. All was going according to plan so far. Now, he needed to time it right, he didn't want to give a lot of time to Jabba's men, but he also needed them to focus all their attention on him. So he waited, and counted down to sixty.

After he finished, Obi-Wan peered down the ridge. He was greeted with a sight of total devastation. It seemed their plan went even better than expected. One of the hovercars was struck directly by a large boulder and was smoking, resting on the opposite wall of the canyon. The other two suffered only superficial damage, but the beings on them did not. Many were obviously dead or unconscious, their unmoving bodies bleeding their bodily fluids. The hovertruck escaped any damage, but it was a beehive of activity. People shouted left and right, and chaos reigned. However, there were others who had the wherewithal to analyse the situation and they studied the ridges for any other attack, it did not take them more than a second to spot Obi-Wan.

Blaster fire struck the slope in front of Obi-Wan, just as soon as he moved back. The Jedi got up, sprinted several meters, turned toward the ridge and activated his comm.

"Now."

Then, he jumped.

As he made the jump Obi-Wan thought about his lessons in the Temple with Master Drallig, who always cautioned him about fighting multiple opponents.

"Never let your mind wander, apprentice. Be prepared for what you are to do. Remember, a Jedi never goes unprepared into a fight. Use the environment to your advantage and be mindful, always aware of your surroundings. If you can do that, no enemy can possibly best you."

Master Drallig's warning sounded strongly in Obi-Wan's mind as he reached his apex. Jabba's soldiers far below him on the ground noticed him and started to take potshots, yet his trajectory and speed made it difficult for them to target him accurately. So he only had to deflect three bolts with his lightsaber. Unfortunately, his angle made it impossible to redirect them against his assailants, that would have to wait for later.

As he approached the ground Obi-Wan called strongly the Force to soften the landing and reinforce his legs so that they could absorb the impact. Any other being would fall to the forces of physics but Jedi were trained to defy those expectations. As he neared the ground the young Jedi prepared himself for what was to come and he entered a deep trance used often by the Jedi when faced with overwhelming odds. It allowed a practitioner to fully immerse themselves in the Force to the extent that often made minutes fly as if they were seconds. He needed that now and he hoped that Padmé and Qafar would do their job adequately.

* * *

Padmé risked a look outside the boulder that served as her cover just as soon as she heard the rumble of falling rocks. How the Jedi managed that, she had no idea but she has seen enough of the two Jedi to suspend her disbelief. Beginning with the miraculous escape from Naboo (and how did they time that just right, were they really able to predict the future, if that was the case, why couldn't they predict the Trade Federation's ambush?) and ending with the insane jump the younger member of the duo performed just moments before.

She herself could jump two meters into the air while standing, after all she was trained by the best martial artists and athletes on Naboo. But she would never hope to rival what she saw Obi-Wan do. Jumping across a hundred feet was impossible. Plain impossible. Yet he did it, with no care at all.

This brought to her the other thoughts she had since the beginning of this mission. The Jedi were... well, not arrogant, but so assured in their wisdom, intelligence and experience that she found it difficult to navigate around them. They had this way of getting under her skin that she found unnerving and not in a good way. All that said, she could never hope for a better pair of companions to bring justice to Naboo. Her Queen gave her the mission to help the Jedi in their struggle against the Federation and she would make damn sure she did not fail in it.

Right now this boiled down to waiting for the moment when Obi-Wan brought the focus of the entire enemy party onto him. How he was going to achieve she had no idea. Perhaps he would stand on top of the ridge and goad those slimy thugs into firing on him? She saw how efficient a lightsaber was in his hand in their short skirmish on Naboo but that was a different situation. Now, there was over a hundred enemies to contend with and she doubted that even Obi-Wan could deflect so much fire on his own. Still, she would have faith in her, dare she say it, friend? She quite liked the young Jedi, though she liked his Master way more. He was more serious and focused, compared to the more whimsical and moody youngster at his side. She liked serious, that's what made her the best of her Queen's bodyguards and what will carry her out of this battle unscathed.

She heard the sound of tumbling rocks dissipate and she risked a look outside. The enemy was in disarray. One of the speeders was crushed against her side of the canyon, spewing smoke with dead bodies around it. 'Good' she thought, that's less of them to worry about. As she was ready to formulate her plan and begin firing she saw something that made her blood froze in her veins.

The Jedi, that stupid example of a man, jumped high up and proceeded to skyrocket down into the ravine. Why? Did he have a deathwish?

Not thinking much and deciding that this was enough of a distraction, Padmé gripped her heavy blaster in one hand, while preparing her hand held grenade launcher in the other. She'll only get one shot at this.

As soon the Jedi hit the bottom of the canyon, Padmé turned around, out of her cover and proceeded to fire on the enemy below. She quickly identified ten men on her left, who were taking shelter from one of the hovercars, as her primary target. Their backs were turned toward her, which was the whole point of the impromptu avalanche, so she had a clear shot. Remembering the position of the speeder from before she didn't even turn her head, just allowed her instincts to take over. The rocket left her launcher with a hiss, seconds later the engine engaged and before the scum on the bottom could even begin to comprehend their position it detonated, strewing their bodies all around the area.

At the same time she scouted the enemy to her right. They were pouring out of the hovertruck and presented a juicy target. She let loose with her blaster downing three before the rest could even respond. Not waiting a moment she dived behind the boulder the Jedi brought in for her. Their returning blaster fire impacted the rock and filled the air with the stench of rubber. Funny, how tibana gas smelled like rubber when burnt. She never thought of that. Padmé gathered her wits about her.

Using the incline of the ravine she crawled away from the ridge, before she was out of sight of her enemies. Then proceeded slowly to move the leftmost rock Obi-Wan left for her.

As she reached it, she looked out and almost couldn't believe her eyes. The young Jedi landed on the opposite of the canyon without any problems. Right now his lightsaber was a wall of light, deflecting dozens of shots from the enemy. She has never seen anything like this. During her fight on Naboo she was too focused on surviving and killing her enemies to truly appreciate just how special the Jedi were. Especially Obi-Wan, after all she heard the whisper that went among the Nabooian crew, he was supposed to be one of the best, trained by the greatest Jedi Master to ever live.

Obi-Wan lived up to that potential extremely well. His motions were fluid, precise and almost unnerving. No one should be able to move with such ease. He weaved among the blaster bolts like a prima ballerina among her partners in the "Lonely Gungan", one of the most famous operas of Naboo. Padmé was for a moment captivated and in awe of the sheer beauty of what she was seeing, yet a moment later her training kicked in. She was not here to admire, Obi-Wan was doing his job and she had hers, she needed to mow down as many enemies as she could and redirect the pressure from the Jedi.

Padmé proceeded to do just that. The thugs were so focused on their ineffectual attack on Obi-Wan that they forgot about her. She easily shot five in the back, but had to dart back because she was targeted. A blaster bolt missed her by less than inch as she dodged. It came close enough scorch her white tunic, leaving a black trail.

Before she could reorient herself, she saw something in her peripheral vision. A small glint of metal that sent her senses to go haywire. A grenade, one of them had a grenade launcher. Desperate to get herself out, the handmaiden crouched and used the power of her legs to make a jump that would make every gymnast on Naboo green with envy. Alas, it was not sufficient, the blast wave from the impacting grenade, although far enough that it didn't affect her directly, was adequately strong to send her flying several feet to the left.

Padmé impacted the ground and made a status check. Hands operable, legs working, spine undamaged. She slowly got up and crawled to the nearest boulder.

The fight beneath was still going strong, the Jedi was somehow holding his own against the overwhelming fire. That's when she heard the hissing noise of a starship. It seemed that that scoundrel Qafar and the shifty local Anakin had come. The _Seroda_ swooped low, surprising the bandits. The ship had its ramp lowered and on it stood Qafar, his huge repeating blaster in his hands. As soon as Anakin's ship past the frontal rock avalanche made by Obi-Wan it stopped and proceeded to hover in an unpredictable fashion, swerving very quickly up, down, left and right, trying to derail the enemy's fire.

While a sound manoeuvre defensively, it would make firing from the ship very difficult, you would have to adjust to the three-dimensional movement of the ship fast enough to accurately target anything. Apparently Qafar had no such problems. His repeating blaster lit up for a second, before releasing a devastating barrage on the enemy below. If Padmé ever had any doubts about the smuggler's ability, they were gone now. Impossibly accurate bolts ravaged the thugs, picking them off, one by one. As if death itself has come for them. Not wishing for the smug spacer to have all the glory, Padmé jumped out and proceeded to disable the enemy one shot at the time. She took her time, considering how now they concentrating on the Jedi and the smuggler. She could afford accuracy at the cost of time.

She saw Obi-Wan forgoing defence and jumping forward into mêlée, slashing his sword left and right, wreaking havoc amongst the enemies. It was chaos personified. Some deeply hidden part of her thrived for this, for the adrenaline and the uncertainty of combat. She was a soldier and for a moment she revelled in the slaughter.

But it was not to last. Soon, she fired her last bolt. The Gamorrean she targeted made a squealing sound and dropped to the sand, his arm ripped off by the blast from her weapon. Padmé surveyed the battlefield. It was a massacre. In less than three minutes, the three of them have killed almost a hundred adversaries. With a few groaning here or there. And if she was honest with herself, most of the work was done by the Jedi.

Obi-Wan pressed the button on the hilt and the lightsaber deactivated with a hiss. The young Jedi looked around upon the carnage he had wrought and he sighed. He really disliked the fact that such actions were sometimes needed, but it didn't made them any less necessary. Why did they had to kidnap Qui-Gon? When they realised he was a Jedi they could have backed off and all this bloodshed wouldn't have happened.

Back in Temple, his Master, Yoda, espoused on the issues of mercy and respect for all living beings during many lessons with Obi-Wan. He tried to instil a feeling of wonder at the universe in his Padawan and it worked. But Obi-Wan was no Yoda. No doubt the wily, old Jedi would have found a less confrontational approach but the young Jedi was not his Master and he had to do with the resources at his disposal.

After feeling out with the Force that his companions were alright, Qafar was calm and collected, Anakin frightened and nervous, his powerful Force presence radiating his feelings to everyone around him and Padmé was... surprised? No, that was not it. She was bewildered and in awe. Obi-Wan hoped she didn't overreact and began to treat him like he was some divine being. Unfortunately it often happened when sentients met a Jedi for the first time.

'She will get over it, I hope' Obi-Wan thought.

He made his way towards the hovertruck and activated his lightsaber. The blade's blue hue was almost lost in the blistering suns of Tatooine. Taking careful aim, Obi-Wan pushed the blade into the side of the truck and proceeded to make a circular incision. While the lightsaber was able to cut almost every material in the galaxy the harder and tougher alloys required more time, therefore it took over a minute to make a big enough hole.

"I see you've finally arrived, Padawan." said Qui-Gon as he left the insides of the vehicle, his heavy manacles left behind him on the floor of the truck, together with two nasty looking Weequays whose necks were bent in a direction that was undoubtedly unnatural.

"Yes, Master."

"Well, please collect my weapon from the lead car, if you would."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan made way to the lead hovercar and it didn't take him long to search the body of the apparent leader of the thugs. The Twi-Lek had the lightsaber concealed in a pouch on his front. As he returned with the blade, he found Qui-Gon peering at the ship hanging over them.

"I see you have found some help."

"Yes, Master."

"He's a curious boy, isn't he?"

"Yes, Master."

"Obi-Wan..." the threat in Qui-Gon's voice was not exactly veiled.

"What do you want me to say? He made his way as a trader, here on Tatooine. We took command of his ship and asked him to help us. Without him, we wouldn't have been able to rescue you."

Qui-Gon sighed.

"That's not what I asked and you know it very well but perhaps it is a discussion for another time. We need to find what we need and get off this planet, especially now that we're hunted."

The young Jedi turned away to signal Anakin to touch down and take them onboard.

"And Obi-Wan."

"Yes?" Obi-Wan turned his head to face the Jedi Master.

"We will be having a very serious talk when this is concluded."

"Yes, Master."


End file.
